


Unraveling

by Kiminotia



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventures in Xadia (The Dragon Prince), Bad Spelling & Grammar, Continuation, Dragons, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Human, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Xadia (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiminotia/pseuds/Kiminotia
Summary: Even though life in Katolis is mostly peaceful right now. Trouble always comes for Ezran, Callum, and Rayla.After 3 long years presume dead Claudia is back and on a mission stealing The Key of Aaravos.With Rayla kidnapped by accident. The brothers now have to figure out the way to find Rayla in the far end of Xadia. Where the moon touches the sea.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Azymondias & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 101





	1. Winds Of Change

**Author's Note:**

> "You know Hes not blind, Kasef always have been an idiot anyway "

"You know Hes not blind, Kasef always have been an idiot anyway "

Callum look upon his shoulder and see Rayla softly resting her head on top of it. Her presence always calms him, no matter how hard or dire the situation is, no matter how the world is against them in this particular time, even when some humans or elves despise for just being themselves. Her beautiful face, the way the light of the moon is lighting her skin and eyes perfectly and the fact that she smells like meadows and berries. Her presence will and always be a comfort to him.

"Well, I think he still bitter about Queen Aanya literally shooting arrows in his living body. I dont think I will trust people ever again after that" his smile is subtle but Rayla can see it.

Rayla place little laughter into the air and punch the human mage slightly, not enough to hurt him but enough to make a difference. Callum in his humor demeanor pretend to fall down from the window that he was sitting on. The castle room filled with laughter.

Ezran is right outside their door when these shenanigans happens. Hes not eavesdropping or anything, the hallway that lead to the Kings room is connected to his brother room though the room that they used to stayed in were not in use right now. He moved Callum rooms closer to the Kings chambers, it helps when Ezran wanted advices or just plain comfort to know that his brother is just a hallway and a staircase away.

They both enjoys each other company, so much that sometime Ezran the King and his stepbrother think that they cannot be apart from each other for more than a few hours. Though the sight of a couple wooing can be a bother to him sometime, Ezran just glad his brother find the love of his life, Rayla always been a sister to him the last few years. She kind and loving not to mention brave. She is smart and funny, Ezran love her like a sister he never have.

Rayla and Callum hear knocking, and the voice of The King asking them for permission to let him in. Rayla open the door widely and show the King her loving smile.

"How do you know Im here?" She ask whole letting him in.

"Your laugh is unmistakable, and how can I not know. You practically sleeps here rather than your own room anyway" Ezran and Callum laugh while Rayla blush a little bit while ruffling the King fluffy hair.

"What bring you here?" Callum ask sitting on the bed beside him.

"Oh you know, tired of being King. Kind of hard to do politics when your only 13, on top of that people like Kasef and Queen of Delbar that dont believe in change" he lay on his brother bed like a snow angel.

Rayla and Callum joins him, this always happens when they visit Katolis. Ezran being tired of kingly duties and well life. The Couple understand, Katolis now Is save heaven for human and elves alike. Its been 3 years since the war between Xadia and the humans kingdoms ended. It brings so many happiness but also challenges that come with it. Ezran maybe a King but he is also a boy.

"Well I cant blame you, Prince Kasef is an-"

"Idiot" Ezran grin, Rayla and callum laugh at that statement. Its not like Ezran to mock people. But when it come to the Neolondian prince soon to be King, he likes to say a word or two.

"You cannot make everyone agree with you Ez, this peace is a difficult thing to go through. It sucks and wonderful at the same time, we know what awaits us if this works and dont worry whatever happen we will always be by you side"

Ezran cannot help but smile at Raylas words. Its true, all of it. He just wished for once in his life human, elves and dragons settle their difference and just get along. Its a rather naïve dream, but Katolis prove its possible. Theyve been opening borders for 3 years now and other than mean remarks, nothing really bad is happening yet. For now, at least.

"Maybe you could use some jellytarts in bed buddy, mom and dad always love those" Callum added.

Ezran sit up straight on the bed and quickly turn around. In fast movement getting his brother and Rayla in a tight hug. Rayla and Callum accept though, of course they did it is what Ezran need at the moment. Its just times like this, the vulnerable times. All three of them feel like a real family. Sure, they are not connected by blood, they are connected by a far more important thing. Love.


	2. Summer SKy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Its from the border. Sunfire Elves, their commander to be exact"

"Thus after yesterday summit of the Kings and Queens, The Kings and Queens of all the Human Kingdom have to express their gratitude and..." the Crow Lord trail off.

"What is it? What does it say?" Ezran ask, knowing well that the letter bears a Neolandian seal.

"I rather not say Your Majesty, this is not appropriate for your ears" The Crow Lord continues.

Ezran scoffs, "Isn't that a declaration of war Bait" Ezran grins to his old glow toad. He only croaks.

"Don't mind the Prince, My King. Yesterday was a wonderful summit" Opeli add-in.

Ezran only smiles, he never mind Prince Kasef attitude. As long it's only directed to him and only him. It's not the first time he receives this kind of remarks. He is young and leading the most controversial ideas in the whole five Human Kingdoms. Well not lead, just being the starting point to a brighter and peaceful future where elf and humans can get along. Of course, he will get negative remarks.

Opeli see how her King is lost in his own thoughts. Seeing the boy grow up as a King was and still the most delightful thing she could ever experience. Believe it or not, she saw the late King Harrow through his son. His funny humor and his compassion, one thing that they don't resemble is how they both handle rage. Harrow is compulsive and Ezran is somehow more mature than him in this case in a million ways. Ezran is wise and Opeli has no doubt about his decisions. None at all.

Other Kings and Queens can mock him to release his "delusional dreams" but Ezran is selfless and wouldn't let terrible thoughts fog his judgment.

"I think that His Majesty has enough letters for one day Crow Lord. Thank you for your service" Opeli nod her head down as a sign of respect. Which he gladly return.

"How are you feeling My King?" Opeli said taking a few steps forward from his throne.

"Please tell me today is finished," Ezran said hopelessly, laying his head in the arm stand.

"We both know that is never the case, Next we have to meet the townsfolk like usual. Signing papers, Oh don't forget the Ball, and also we have a meeting..." Opeli said looking at her list.

Ezran put bait in the arm stand while trying to sit properly and fixes his crown, "With who?" As he asks Bait croaks and glows while putting its tongue out. "Opeli?" Ezran ask again since Opeli didn't answer him the first time.

"It's from the border. Sunfire Elves, their commander to be exact"

"Commander Akhasha? I wonder what's wrong" Ezran looked concerned.

"Well it must be important. should I open the gates for the people My King?" Opeli shrug it off, trying not to think about it too much.

Seeing this Ezran also shrug it off, it wouldn't do him any good if he is worried all day. Especially when he is about to meet his subjects. No, this is not a problem to solve now. He doesn't even know what the problem is about. Maybe it's not a problem at all. He feels an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Bait noticed the young King gestures and croak, asking him if he is okay.

"I'm okay Bait. Come on let's meet our people, I'm sure the children will love you. Like they always have" Ezran shrugs of this uneasy feeling. he fixes his appearance.

"Okay, Open the gates"  
.......................................................................................................

Rayla walked around the castle, even after three years. She still hasn't memorized the placement of everything in this castle. I mean its a huge castle of course. Its awfully comforting walking through this hallways with the windows open, while the sun is making warm color through every inch of the castle. The first time she's here, she didn't get the chance to appreciate this beautiful place. How can she, she busy with the mission of killing The late King of Katolis and his son and the thought of trying to not getting killed, also protecting an egg that supposes to be destroyed, while fighting her mentor and escaping with the Prince's.

you know normal stuff.

Somehow she found the garden, from what she remembered it is on the backside of the castle. On her way there she meets a few guards here and there. She still hasn't got used to it. Humans are being nice to her and not trying to kill her. Sure some do, but most of them are just like normal people. They greet her, smile at her, calling her "My Lady" which she hates very much. Somehow she feels at peace.

Its been a week since Queen Zubeia pardons her from the dragon guard to enjoy her summer here or anywhere she likes. It is true, the past three years she's been working nonstop. Never take days off except on weekends, even though Callum is with her learning magic from Ibis and practically live in the same quarters as hers. He at least has the opportunity to go back to Katolis at least ever winter. She never minds that though, she loves watching over Zym and guarding the spire. Queen Zubeia even made Ethari visits her once and a while, to make sure Rayla is not stressing herself too much. Rayla finally agrees to this summer-ish vacation in Katolis. Rayla is not fond of that at first, but Callum keep convincing her that this is a good thing.

Turns out Rayla enjoys it very much. Katolis is a very lovely country. Its climate is warm with a comforting cold breeze. She can feel it as he walks toward the pond that the castle has. She saw a family of turtle ducks. She cannot help but smile. She sits near the pond reaching for the bread that she ate for breakfast earlier, picking it off one by one. She started throwing it at the turtle ducks.

"You couldn't be more like a princess right now" She heard a voice said. she recognizes the voice, his lovely voice.

"You should let me snap back at those bastards yesterday, I don't know if that very ladylike "

Callum smile and sat beside her. He pulled a strand of her hair back behind her ears, pulling his head closer to her cheek and kiss it. It happens so much that both of them are used to it to this point. They still have butterflies here and there, their interaction is really close and intimate. Soren likes to say they acted like an old married couple. They didn't mind, of course, they love each other and don't want to be apart from one another.

"Lost again?" he ask.

Callum put his head on her shoulder and reach for the bread that is still left in Rayla's hand. He starts to tear it apart and throw it to the turtle ducks. The air is clean and smells like summer. The couple suddenly felt somewhat tired. The sound of rustling feet and the quacking of the turtle ducks is the only thing that keeping them awake.

"It's not my fault your castle is a giant fortress. I swear sometimes I think you could fit every elf in the Silvergrove and ye still have some room left" she feel Callum's arms wrap around her waist.

"Har har " he added and closes his eyes. "Did you hear the news?" he asked again, his eyes are still closed

"Hmm? which one?" she opens her eyes, and feel curiosity fills up in her mind.

"You getting a Handmaiden for the Ball" he exclaims.

Rayla jolts awake and moved away. Making Callum slide off from her shoulder and almost hit his head to the ground. Glady, Rayla catch him in time. putting her hands on both sides of his shoulder making him face her.

"What do you mean I am getting a Handmaiden?" her face is red. She is honestly doesn't know how to feel with this information.

"Well-well Ezran wanted to do something nice, the Ball is a big thing Rayla. It's been 10 years since Iuxta Ball was held in Katolis. This-this important, he wants it to be perfect" he managed to say out the words. Although Callum loves her very much the sight of her being mad is not the most pleasant sometimes.

"By having a human babysit me" Rayla let his shoulder go, and stares and the water looking pissed.

"It's not babysitting-" he looks at Rayla pissed face, gulps and continues "It's just to prepare you, Iuxta Ball is a delicate arrangement. The Ball has been held for centuries. Human custom is still new to you to represent this wonderful change, our love." he paused and took her hand "Need practice and that require a Handmaid don't worry I known her because of my mother. I didn't get along with her, but I have a feeling you will like her"

Rayla feels distraught, she always feels like she doesn't deserve a lot of this admiration from these people. She doesn't feel worthy of being treated like this. She doesn't hate it, but it gives her a sense of pressure larger than being a Dragon Guard. Because this will impact everything that they have been working on for years. If she does one thing wrong. Humans will never leave her alone.

"Fine, but I will not like it" She gives in "For a change, I will do it"

Callum gives a warm smile, "Not only for change, you- us will represent something far more than peace" He kissed her palm "Us, for us to happen. For you someday if- you want to of course. A Katolian princess needs to be recognized by her people" he kissed her nose. Their foreheads is touching one another.

"Since when are you wise?" Rayla grins, "Dumb Prince" punching his arm in the proses.

"Oww"


	3. The Handmaiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well on my side of the border, that is called slavery" she puts arms in the air to stretch out her sleepy body.

Rayla blinking her eyes tiredly. She's woken up by the light flickering from the window of her bedroom, its subtle but its enough to wake her reflexes and reach for her dual sword on the nightstand. She heard a scream, a girl scream. Her vision became clear and she saw a girl, younger than her she guessed. Her hair is tied to a braid over her shoulder, it shows its reddish color because of the sunlight. 

_she doesn't seem like a someone that would assassinate me_ she thought

"My Lady I would appreciate if you put your swords down" Her voice is trembling as she walks towards the elf

"My Lady? excuse me, who are you?" Rayla exclaim, not putting her swords down.

"King Ezran didn't tell you, My Lady? I'm your Handmaiden, I'm assigned to your care" 

The Handmaiden posture relaxed as Rayla slowly putting her swords down. Rayla is shock for a moment, her head is still clouded because she just woke up, also the fact that she is not in real danger make her more relax and get back to a sleepy state that she had before. She then remembers what Callum said the other day near the pond. Ezran is not kidding, she's is getting a Handmaiden. 

"My Lady? are you alright?" she feels awkward because the Elven girl has been staring her for some time now.

"Okay first, I'm no one's Lady. Second, can you please explain to me. What exactly is it that you do?"

"Well my La-"

"Rayla" Rayla snaps.

"Rayla" her gesture is uncomfortable when she says that, but she continues "I help you settle to the royal life, the ball is weeks away and I'm here to guide you. How to dress, what kind of people your meeting how to interact with them. Deliver your meals, take your laundry out to the wash, take your trash out, help you dress. Also to assist you with everything that you need, just say the word and I will try to make it a reality" 

Rayla raise an eyebrow. She looks at the Handmaiden on last time before talking. Her dress looks awfully like Opeli's but more Katolian colors, the red in her robe with gold stripes. Instead of pants, she wears a skirt its a darker maroon than her top with belts and buckles on her waist. It is very... Handmaiden-y? she doesn't wear a veil though. 

Rayla sit on the edge of the bed and have an uncomfortable grin "Well on my side of the border, that is called slavery" she puts arms in the air to stretch out her sleepy body.

"Well that may be true but the pay is good, better than the last lady I served anyway," she said while getting her usual Moondshadow attire.

Rayla getting weirded out. Is the girl really gonna help her get dressed everyday. This is not what the elf is used to at all. She is a Dragon Guard for God's sake. She can change herself, she changes her attire on her own for 19 years. This new to her in every single way. She felt uncomfortable. Surely the princes didn't get treated like everyday, do they? Rayla break her thoughts when she heard the girl had open the bathroom door.

"Emmm excuse me, what are you doing?" She said as she filling the buckets with water.

"Surely you want a bath, don't you?"

"Well-" she is lost for words. She doesn't know how to respond. at one hand she didn't want all this water go to waste that girl carried it all the way here and the other, she feels really out of place "It's not that I don't want too..." 

The girl sees her reaction and put the bucket down, "Apologies My Lady, I'm very new at this as well" she walks towards Rayla " Should I leave? did I make you uncomfortable?"

 _yes pretty much_ she thoughts. But the handmaiden been nothing but kind to her. Rayla is conflicted, she never faced this kind of situation before.

"Let just...talk. Do handmaiden talk? I mean, of course, they do. But is this what I'm supposed to do?" Rayla rambles, she feels really awkward right now.

The girl widens her eyes. Both of them can feel the tension rising up, it's so thick you can cut it with a knife. They just stood they across each other, not saying a word. After maybe a minute or so, though it feels like an eternity to them. The girl decided to speak up. 

"Well umm... Rayla" her palms starting to sweat "At least let me help you dress, it is the least I can do" she offered

Rayla just nodded and walk back into her bedroom. She stands in front of the fireplace, it's still cold even though the sun is up. Not that shes bother by it, she just wants to relax from... whatever this is. She looks at the girl again, she now has taken the clothes from her bed and putting it on top of the dresser in front of the mirror.

The girl herself cannot even know where to begin. Rayla is no ordinary human. She is not human at all. From what she has the experience, she has done all the steps correctly. But Rayla refuses them, she seems not the type of person to like this kind of stuff. Other girls would dream of it, but not her. Not that she is surprised, from what she heard, Her Ladyship doesn't like anything relating to this kind of stuff. Well, then she better changes her perspective at least a little bit, for the sake of the ball. 

"Rayla, is this what you usually wear?" she asked, griping the clothes to her chest. 

"Well yes. Is there something wrong?" Rayla turns to her "Is it not appropriate enough for you?" she asks again, only this time her voice sound stern. 

"No, no that's not what I meant-" she waves her hand in disagreement.

"Then... what did you mean?" Rayla says crossing her arms.

The girl chose her word very carefully now. She doesn't want to offend Her Ladyship on the first day of her job, " Well My Lady-"

"Rayla " 

"Rayla yes-" she put Rayla's moon attire down, "Do your Ladyship know what's gonna happen tonight?" she asks 

"Queen Aanya visit. What does that have to do with my clothes?" 

"Well I'm sure Queen Aanya will not mind you wearing your people colors but her adviser, her people still have grudges on what happens to their late queens" she wants to finish her point before she is interrupted.

"So your saying I should pretend like fine with these people hating me" Rayla turning her back on the handmaiden.

The handmaiden girl walks forward in her direction, "People like that will nitpick every single little mistake, even when it's not even a mistake at all. Best, not to give them a reason to hate you more" She handing Rayla a different outfit. "As long as you are here My Lady is representing Katolis but you also representing your people. This way at least you can have the best of both worlds" 

Rayla took the dress out of her hands. It was a long sleeve tunic, it has Katolis color red as the primary color with dark blue stripes that matches the sequence. Then the handmaiden gives her a skirt that has the same color, it splits in the middle giving access to her mobility and black pants. The handmaiden then grabs the Moonshadow belt from her previous attire and stare at Rayla. 

"Do you think this will do?" she asks, Rayla nodded.

Even though some parts of her don't agree with this sudden change. Rayla at this point feel like she just has to accept it. True, she doesn't know humans custom for most of the time. She lives 3 years in a spire talking to dragons and elves. Callum always said that human is very difficult to deal with. But so are elves.

"And how does changing my outfit to a different color matter to this... Lords and Ladies?" Rayla asks again. 

The girl starts buttoning up Rayla red tunic, Rayla on the other wearing her leather arm splint. Her personal boundaries have been crossed by this human girl that she just met. Rayla is not happy about this, but she tries to get used to it. It will take more than a day or more because it looks like the girl is not leaving anytime soon. 

"Allies, My Lady. The King need allies to secure peace. What simpler way to show that we are in peace than a dress that represents a union of the 2... species" she said as she helps Rayla get into her skirt, "Better than bowing don't you think?" 

"I still don't get it" Rayla added while getting her pants on, "No offense but humans custom, especially for a woman. It doesn't make sense, sometimes" 

Rayla has seen it for herself. Gladly in Katolis this stuff rarely happens, but she saw some humans just disrespected their females and children, and its... okay. She is not stupid, those stuff happens everywhere, but the sense of humanity that humans tend to brag about too much. When she saw those people, it's amazing how they have so little of it. In Xadia it's simpler, you pissed one elf you get their a sword. Sure there is a counsel of justice where you can file your complaints, but it always ends with blood or surrender. Here is complicated there are laws and rules or regulations that she couldn't understand the reason for it, yet. 

"Well-" the girl putting her Moonshadow elf belt on Rayla's body "That's the thing about human greed I guess, People felt powerful when they are above other people. Back then when this kind of laws were created, women in our species are still a second class citizen. Thank the Gods that is over, but some people still preferred those laws back then. What better way to show your dominance over someone than telling them how to treat a certain someone and dress a certain sex" 

"They will not get me," Rayla said stern " Elves and humans are meant to live together in harmony. No ancient laws or a couple of human or even elves can change that. These are changing times, its time for the rules to change too" she said.

"Then don't let them" the girl put a Katolis metal emblem pin on her chest, "Now your talking like a true lady"


	4. The Ball of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "True, keen observation. Unlike other arcanum that waits on the person capability to perform on magic, The Sun Arcanum waits for no one" he said, then he turns around to face the young prince.

Callum took a deep breath. He's in the garden now. wearing his formal attire due the fact Queen Aanya will visit this afternoon. The Queen and Ezran will discus a matter that Callum have not yet known. He is in charge of preparing the feast for tonight, He already have done half of the work by now, while he's on a break he decided to practice his sun magic in the garden.

He is not very familiar with the Sun Arcanum until a year ago, when Queen Zubeia called a sun mage by the name of Herbalar. A very intimidating mage, with dark brown skin and scars all over his body. He have very big and muscular man an odd traits that usually mages don't have. At least from what he known so far, mages are often more the scrawny type than big macho man. So he is surprise to find a elf like Herbalar who's look more fitting to be a military man to be one of the most feared mage in all of Xadia.

Herbalar change Callum perspective about the Sun Arcanum. Previously Callum thought you controlled the sun magic through deep emotions like hatred, rage, anger, even love. This is because when he saw Sunfire elves uses their power during The Battle of the Storm Spire there's always a emotions that triggers the power to appear. Herbalar dismiss his ways of thinking at once, saying that Callum have a generic sense of thinking. He didn't mind of course, he truly know nothing about the knowledge of the Sun Arcanum that's one of the reason he wanted to understand it in the first place.

Herbalar have taken interest on the young prince and decide to teach Callum a basic spell or two that he once given to his former apprentice. A spell that summon light and a spell that summon fire. He now have the rune of the light summoning spell displayed on the sketchbook. he then remembered what Herbalar said.

_"The Sun arcanum is not something that can be controlled by emotions. its about you controlling yourself. Sun is an element of power, a force that strengthen by the will to accomplish task and desires. You want to use sun magic for anger, go ahead. it will be the end of you." Master Balar said, stomping his staff in the ground._

_"But it triggers it" Callum ask._

_"True, keen observation. Unlike other Arcanum that waits on the person capability to perform on magic, The Sun Arcanum waits for no one" he said, then he turns around to face the young prince._

_"Mastering it will require your ability to control it. Though the Sun brings us life, its power is overbearing. For that is the true meaning of the Arcanum, its about control. You let you let emotions get the best of you, you burn"_

Callum starting to concentrate, he draw the rune in the air praying that it will show up. When his fingers starting to glow and the rune slowly appear with the waving of his hand, he places a stance and recite the spell.

 _Remember Callum, control_ he thought to himself before the spell came out from his mouth.

"Soe Lumina" he exclaim with confidence

The glowing yellow rune spin itself into a rounded ball made of light. Callum cannot believe it himself, he always practice this spell in the Storm Spire but it never worked this well before. He did it, He actually done it.

"Oh my Gods, Yes I did it!" He saw the light is now hovering in front of him.

Due his excitement, he reach for the ball of light. When his hand made contact, the light burned his palm. The pain consume his right arm as he see his finger-less gloves literally turning to ashes because of the heat. The ball suddenly falls making a huge explosion of light after it hits the ground. Its bright enough that Callum vision turn white then it became clouded.

"CALLUM WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" he heard Rayla feet rushes to him.

"Don't worry Rayla, im ok-owww" he yelp when his arm is being pulled to another direction, "Rayla, oww it hurts!"

"Shut up!" Rayla snaps before making them both kneel down to the pond in front of them and bathe his right hand in water.

The feeling of cold water touching his burnt skin is very painful, he couldn't but yelled in pain. He wanted to took his hand from Rayla grasp but Rayla is stronger than he is. She's firmly holding his hand under water, not even flinching every time Callum hand tried to escape the pond.

"Can I be of any assistance My Lady? that looks pretty severe?" a girl voice said, it was Rayla's handmaiden.

"Yes please, go to the infirmary and get a jar of aloe vera and some bandages" Rayla ask nicely even though trying to hide her concerning tone inside her voice.

His vision is still blurred even so he could see the worried expression on Rayla's face, more pissed than worried actually. Rayla always admire his sense of knowledge for magic. Rayla knows how much magic means to this stupid human of hers. But when he put himself in this kind of situation, she couldn't help but feel scared.

After several minutes Rayla finally pulled both of their hands out of the water. Callum visons also starting to get clear. Rayla face is red with fury. Callum is trying to explain himself but, kinda hard to that when his palm was nearly burnt to a crisp. Trying to be brave, Callum started to feel something other than pain and try to twitch his fingers.

"Don't do that!" Rayla quickly stops him, "Not until I bandage it"

Callum just nodded, "Rayla I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened. I thought I can control it but I guess I was wrong"

"Just please... for the sake of my sanity, next time you'll be careful" As she said that, the handmaiden is back bringing the stuff that was requested.

"Thank you... ummm " Rayla trailed of, taking the stuff off the girl's hand "I just realized, i didn't know your name"

Rayla put a 2 finger-full of aloe vera gel on top Callum's burnt skin and spread it to the rest of his palm. The gel is cold and soothing, exactly what he needed right now.

"You don't know her name?" Callum cannot help but laugh, he then yelp in pain because Rayla wrap bandages around his hand very roughly "Okay, okay ill stop"

"Today is rather hectic" Rayla responded.

"It is true You Highness, her Ladyship is a bit stressed this morning " the handmaiden explain herself.

"What, why?" now Callum is being the worried one in this situation.

"Its nothing" Rayla shrugs it off while tying the prince bandage making it secure.

"Rayla-" before he could finished, Rayla put a finger to his lips. "I'm fine just a bit worried about today" She give him a peck in the cheek.

Callum cannot help but blushed at her affection. He then offered his left arm to the elf and pulling both of them up to stand on their feet. Callum then look at her fully. He just realized, Rayla the Valiant, the captain of the Dragonguard herself is wearing a dress in both Katolian and Xadian colors. She look so beautiful. Its not everyday he get a wonderful sight such as this one.

"Wow, Rayla i just realized you look stunning!" he exclaim.

Rayla gives him a confuse look, then she remembered that right at this very moment she is now wearing a dress, well technically not because she still wearing pants. But, its different from what she usually wear. The elf suddenly have a sly smirk on her face and approach his face then lean to his ears.

"You can rip it of later" she whispered to his ears, Callum feels shivers down his spine, and his face redden.

"Lyanna, nice to meet you after all this years" Callum suddenly turn to the handmaiden girl.

"You know her?"

" Yes, I told you her mother was once my mothers handmaiden, they got along pretty well" Callum explain, Lyanna just nod politely.

"How is your mother by the way" Callum asked.

"After Queen Sarai death, we moved to Del Bar Your Grace, we worked under Princes Aurnia" she explain

"She is doing fine now, still working under the Princess wing"

"You don't need to say your grace every time you speak to me Lyanna" Callum protest kindly.

"That's what I been saying" Rayla added.

"Apologies, Rayla, Callum" saying their name feels so out of place in Lyanna brain, but if both of them preferred to be addressed then so be it.

"There still a bit of stuff that ill still have to do before Queen Aanya gets here, want to help?" Callum offered his arm to his lady.

"Sure, better then sitting here all day" Rayla tangled her arm with Callums and started to walk to the dinning hall with Lyanna not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my first writers note, yes i am planning to continue updating this story. Every advice is welcome at this point because let not flatter anyone here im not a good writer. but ill try. I know the direction on which this story will goes let just hope my brain can catch to my body and finished this story


	5. Justice Will Not be Denied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Its almost sundown we better get going. You sure want to do this?" he ask again while throwing the bag of coins back to her
> 
> "Yes" she stared at him "What is it that you elf say? Justice will not be denied"

As Katolis is busy waiting, preparing, and perhaps worrying the arrival of Queen Aanya. Sitting on a tree branch outside of the city gates. An eagle, and ugly one with scar all across its left eye. Its eyes are red and its feathers are black as night, it has a slight rainbow hue when its body hit the sunlight that came from the sky.

The eagle fly to the castle gates, resting on the metal bar that is standing there. It watch as the human prince attempted to recited a spell. As a ball of light appear, hovering in front of him. Like the eagle knew what was about to happen, it covered its bright red eye with his right wing. A bright light came flashing as intense as the sun. Though the light had blinded and burnt the prince, the eagle saw how the elven Moonshadow traitor come into his aid. The eagle sneers, and proceed to fly towards the throne room. The eagle landed on top of a open window that were usually opened by the castle staff . Its red eyes focus on the young King sitting on the throne.

In front of him is a Sunfire elf, very big Sunfire elf. Its armor is shinning in Lux Aurea colors and the elf have a thick and long white hair down to her knees, braided into three separate locks. A straight long golden marking form her forehead to her neck and across her arm.

"Its true your highness there have been a few spotting Claudia in Enedsari and some of my people see her crossing the border, I already command a search party around Enedsari as we speak" said the Commander "We have not known yet her intention to cross the border, but my soldier spotted her running west. Towards Katolis"

"That's a very bold assumption Commander" said Ezran, "Still, you can send a messenger bird, why bother abandoning your station?"

"I owe my life to protect both sides of the border. If a dark mage come running to a human kingdom. Crossing the border under my watch I will take full responsibility" she said bowing her head. She crossed her arms as symbol of respect. "I apologize for my carelesness and for your inconvenience. I will have to perform the search here in Katolis, once everything is settled my people and i will move to the kingdom of Durren"

"If what you saw its true, you have my permission to search every inch of Katolis. I will send a few men and woman of my own to help you" Ezran agreeing to the term, "Thank you for your service" Commander Akhasha bowed one last time and being lead out of the throne room by Opeli.

The eagle heard enough. It spread its wings and fly north to a forest just between Katolis and Durren. The eagle fly towards a cave on the dark side of the mountain, the light in that tunnel is dim and the ground have puddles of water due the water flow from the spring and the river on the north side of the mountain. The eagle finally rest on a certain dark mage hand's.

"Refora Corpus" a voice commands. her voice is breaking and a bit husky

Black smoke appear, surrounding the eagle. It loses its grip from the hand and the eagle transform into a skywing elf. His body is shivering due the spell require the elf to be head to toe naked. For the elf to be naked in this kind of environment, he couldn't help but to stutter his teeth and plead for the clothes on the dark mage hands.

"So, what did you hear?" She ask, handing the tunic to the elf in front of her.

"Just hold on for a second sweetheart , I cannot tell you if you keep staring at me like that" He said with a smug voice.

"Speak to me like that again and I will turn you into a flea and step on you" she snaps.

"Sorry, as usual you could not handle jokes well" He said while putting on pants "Commander of the border is here, your not a stealthy as you thought you were and now, Akhasha will be here to stop you"

The dark mage raises an eyebrow, "You think I'll let an army stop me" her voice sound confident, not even a single drop of fear in her voice.

"This is Commander Akhasha were talking about" he try to persuade her, even though he knows it will not work "Don't forget the mage prince and his elven whore. and the whole Katolian army plus Duren. Claudia, we can go ba-"

He got cut of when green smoke started chocking him and lifting his body in the air. The girl eyes is dark black, determent and glaring at him. He started to cough searching for air, his hand reflexes try to grab the smoke that feels like chocking him but of course, you cannot grab something that wasn't there.

"Underestimate me again and I will go back to my father and his elf buddy alone" She said ending the spell, causing him to fall on the ground with a hard thud "Understood?"

"Yes" he speak as he gasping for air "My apologizes... Master"

"Your lucky that Aaravos favors you, I would have killed you if hes not"

"I'm making sure that we will go back from this mission ALIVE" he said while yelling "I promised your father to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid. How can you be so sure the Prince will not denied your request. 'A childhood friend' is not a well enough excuse to convince the boy to hand us the key"

Claudia sigh and sit her body down against the wall. Crossing her legs and look at the skywing elf

"This is why Aaravos prefers me to handle the plans instead of you. We have a bargaining chip, remember?" she grab her satchel and pulled out something.

After she took out what it seems like a tiny cloth warped around something that were tied by a rope, she throw it at the elf. As the tiny objects hit his hand he can hear a sound of metals, like a bag full coins. The skywing elf open it the bag and gasped. He could not believe his eyes.

"Your father is a monster, you know that" he said while glaring.

Claudia chuckles smugly " Monster get along with other monster" she said softlu "Doesn't matter, you will go along with the plan" she speak sternly.

She begin to stand and walk toward the deeper side of the cave. She walk toward the hot spring that is deep hidden inside the mountain. Claudia stand beside the warm pool that is filling the entire cave with mist and warm steam. She bend down to reach the hot water, and splash her face with it. She look at her reflection towards the water.

She touch her a strand of her white hair that were out of place and put it behind her ears. Her skin become paler, her body become thinner and the almost every strand of her hair had become white at this point. She sigh and started to stand. As she feels her 'friend' behind her, she turns her face toward the elf. 

"Its almost sundown we better get going. You sure want to do this?" he ask again while throwing the bag of coins back to her 

"Yes" she stared at him "What is it that you elves say? Justice will not be denied"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, anyone want to be a beta reader? i will love to have that. i want to improve on my story more. I will try to update every weekend until then enjoy the fic.


	6. Dinner Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll have you know that Rayla the Valiant can and will defend me to the guest room, inside a castle that she is familiar with. Beside..." Aanya walks to Rayla chair and hand out her hand "We have some girl talk to do. Now if you will excuse us"

Night falls in Katolis, As the sun disappear from the sky. In the city gates you can see Durren royal carriages traveling its way to the castle. Everybody is preparing Queen Aanya arrival, you can tell by the chaos that is happening around the castle. the cooks are cooking, the staff are cleaning and decorating. Everybody is trying its best to make tonight be as perfect as it could. Callum is nowhere to be found and Ezran is panicking. The King is now in the throne room with Rayla and the rest of the counsel, they will soon head downstairs to the courtyard to greet their guest. But as tradition says, all of the royal family must be present. Rayla didn't really understand yet the need of 'everyone to be present at the courtyard but then again she wasn't born into royalty. 

"Rayla where are you going? " Ezran see his friend walking the other the direction of the throne room on her way to the door.

"I am going to look for Callum, he needs to be here right?" Rayla said, the guards already opening the door halfway.

"There's no time, Queen Aanya is getting closer to the castle gates, and to be honest I am nervous" Ezran voice cracks while saying that, "See I am a disaster!" 

Rayla cannot help but giggle his sudden voice cracks "Aww you wee thing" She said while pulling Ezran into a hug, "What's there to be nervous about, You and Aanya are good frien-" 

"And the only good ally that Katolis have, If we ruin this-"

"Shhhhhh" Rayla cuts him off "We both know that Aanya is not like that dumb oaf Prince Kasef, She is kind and will never leave people in need" She remind him.

Ezran really cannot argue with that because it is true. After all this time, 3 years of him being king Durren is the only ally that can connect to his kingdom and the only kingdom other than Katolis that fully open their borders to Xadia. Queen Aanya and her people had seen for themself that the Xadian treat that everyone is worrying about is nonexistent. They proof it at the Battle of the Storm Spire. Queen Aanya have an excellent judge of character and she trust her new Xadia ally as brothers and sisters who help her and her kingdom. She even have elves as her royal staff. Is he really worried about something that is not important.

Rayla rubs his back gently trying to comfort the young King, she can tell he is under a lot of stress lately. As the King burry himself to Rayla embrace, she can hear him took a really deep breath. Ezran pulled away and fixed his hair as well as his now crooked crown, heavy on his head.

"Okay..." he said softly, he then look at the guards that is present in the throne room "Please in the name of my love for jelly tarts. Someone find Prince Callum… or so help me somebody is getting fired today" he said in a soft yet commanding voice. 

As the King and Rayla walk down the hallway to the stairs that lead to the throne room with the counsel behind them, Lyana trying her best to followed the elf girl she is assigned too. She didn't want to offend the counsel by walking ahead of them. So she awkwardly walk several steps behind them, while trying to keep an eye to her lady. When everybody is in the courtyard waiting, Lyana suddenly felt a huge figure present behind her. She couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable. She don't want to turn around, thinking it just some guard. But, by even royal standards a guard shouldn't be hovering a person this close. every step she took forward the person behind her will follow the same step. Maintaining the same distance. 

Feeling like she had enough, she gather the courage to turn her body to the person. She startled when she found out that the person behind her is not a human but an elf. She doesn't have a problem with elves, but when a gigantic one suddenly appear carrying a big pointy spear. She couldn't help but take a few steps back tripping on her skirt, falling butt first in the process.

"My apologies, did I startle you. I always have that effect on people" she speaks while offering her hand out. Her accent is thick but her face and gesture were kind and gentle. 

"No no I'm sorry, I hope I don't offend you" Lyana said while being held up by, what it seems to be a Sunfire elf soldier.

Before two of them could say anything, the one that have been missing for the rest of the afternoon. Prince Callum came running to the center of the courtyard, where everyone is present. Seeing his royal highness like this, Lyana rushes forward to the now tired and out of breath prince. 

"Your Highness, The King have been expecting you" she say worriedly.

"OHHH The King surely has! Where the hell have you been?!" Ezran suddenly appear behind the handmaiden making her jolt out of the way. Giving the brothers some space. 

"Just last minute stuff in the library. Sorry Ez, I'm here now. Ready, probably sweaty and fully at your service" He bows while clearly still catching his breath. 

"We talk about this later, come on now. You too Lyana, Rayla is looking for you" Ezran pulled callum arms and lead him to the front of the crowd. Lyana nod and procced to walk passed the lord and ladies to stand beside Rayla

"There you are, I see you already meet Commander Akhasha" Rayla turn to face Lyana.

"You mean I offended a commander?" Lyana exclaim, suddenly remember who she was talking to she bow her head " I'm sorry My La- Rayla I mean... I shouldn't have speak like that towards you" 

"No, no need to apologize. To be honest I prefer you acting like that, it sound normal, like we are friends" she hold the handmaiden hands.

"I noticed your always shaking when you do something that is 'wrong', I know I'm not what you expected when you think of a Lady" Rayla trailed off touching the Katolis pin Lyana had put on earlier "Look, for this Handmaiden thingy to work, I need you to stand beside me instead of behind me. I want us to be friends, that means addressing me by my titles only when need be and talk to me like when you talk to a normal person" Rayla smile softly to the person.

Lyana is honestly shocked, she never saw a person treating her this kind before. When she look back to her past job and how those royal family treated her and her mother. It was never this easy. Rayla is not a spoiled little princess. Lyana admire her sense of selfness and her caring nature when she they talk this morning and the way Rayla care for the prince. She never felt so... appreciated.

"Your right, your nothing like a lady Rayla" Lyana look up to see her face, "Your better, I'm honored to help you" 

Rayla is more than happy to hear that, she finally can see eye to eye with this person.

\---

Everyone in the the big dining hall, Ez really were worried about nothing. So far thing have been going on smoothly. Everybody is chatting happily like a couple of old friends. Queen Aanya is pleasant and caring as ever. they have been catching up, gossiping and having fun. Just now they are talking dirt about a certain prince and his... spoiled attitude.

"Now, Im sure the Queen didn't travel all this way to gossip" Ezran said while looking at the young girl sitting across from him.

The jolly mood that was once placed in the dining hall, suddenly turn quiet. Aanya did not answer the question, she instead give an uncertain look to the Commander f the border that is also present in this dinner. Her face sadden and after a while she finally found her voice.

"I would love to discuss this tomorrow, alone if need be. Right now I am exhausted from the long journey. Rayla can you show me to my room please?" she said while pulling out her chair.

"Ohh of course, she can help you settle in" Ezran said, not sure of Aanya intention here. he hoped he didn't say something wrong or offensive.

"Are you sure you don't want the guards to escort you, Your Highness?" one of her advisors said, giving the Rayla a look. Aanya notice the distrusting tone that her adviser had given to her friend.

"I'll have you know that Rayla the Valiant can and will defend me to the guest room, inside a castle that she is familiar with. Beside..." Aanya walks to Rayla chair and hand out her hand "We have some girl talk to do. Now if you will excuse us"

The adviser who just said that just sigh in defeat while the young Queen and Rayla walk away from the dining room hand in hand also with Lyana following behind them. As the girls leave the room is filled with awkward silence.

"Your Majesty we humbly ask to be excuse as well" a women said one of Aanya three adviser "We are grateful for your hospitality" They all stand up and give the King and the Prince a bow.

"Sure thing, the guards will all escort you to your rooms" Ezran said kindly.

Callum glare at the adviser that earlier offend Rayla, his eyes didn't leave the man up until the three of them leave the dining hall with guards behind them.

"Tell me you noticed that" Callum look at Ezran "It been 3 years and people still giving her dirty looks. He reminded me of Saler"

"Nobody said change will be easy, Rayla is fine Callum. Aanya handle that well" Ezran take a sip of his water "Commander Akhasha?"

"Yes, Your Highness" she look up to the young King.

"Before Queen Aanya leave, she gave you a look that I didn't quite understand. Do you know why?" Ezran ask.

Now the whole table is looking at the Commander, to be honest she doesn't know the reason yet. She shake her head also in confusion. She know that she never met the Queen before today, she have been planning to meet the Queen after the search in Katolis is over. maybe...

"I only send one letter to the Kingdom of Durren Your Highness. About Claudia"

"Wait, Claudia?" Callum suddenly barge in to the conversation "Ez what is happening?"

"We spot Claudia crossing the Xadian border, I believe she is heading this way" Commander responded.

"Then way are we sitting here instead of-"

"We don't know her intention still, I already told Corvus to look for her. He will return tomorrow with information" Ezran cut Callum off.

"Why didn't you tell me" Callum voice rising "I could have help"

"She is too dangerous, if she is heading to Katolis, the one person know that she is after is you. I don't know the reason yet. But i will not put you in danger" Ezran stern voice caught Callum of guard "Beside, I just got the news today. No need to rush" he calm down.

"This is Claudia we are talking about. After all these years, she showed up suddenly unannounced. We though they are dead. If we catch her. We catch Viren" Callum exclaim.

"I know, that why we need to be patient" Ezran said while looking at Commander Akhasa.

"I'll do my best Sire" she responded, bowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh... next chapter is mostly action. this is looking good, i have a clear plot that i will likely follow and everything is doing a-okay. Leave a kudos, and comment advice, opinions anything. I appreciate the help and love. See you next chapter


	7. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She send me a letter 2 nights ago, that they spotted Claudia crossing the border. While we were having a summit, five of my castle staff were killed" Aanya explain, almost whispering.
> 
> "Elves?" Rayla raised an eyebrow.
> 
> "Yes, All been working diligently by my side for 2 years. All of them show nothing but nobility and kindness towards my people, I was so angry" she explain further.

The walk the guest chambers is quiet, not at all awkward... just quiet.

Rayla is still holding her hand leading her through the hallways. She thank the gods, at least she know where the young Queen will be sleeping. The guest chambers are on the opposite side of the royal building. So, its close enough because the dinning hall is in the center of the castle. She is confident that she will not get lost, like countless times before.

"I'm sorry about my adviser, he used to be in my mothers staff. Still mad about the events that happened I supposed" Aanya glance at the dark skies through the windows,, finally breaking off the silent atmosphere.

"Don't worry, I'm used too it. Can't win them all, as humans say" Rayla respond, she scoff.

"He was right though, I'm sure you don't drag me here for a simple girl talk. So spill!" she continued, looking back at Aanya.

Aanya grins and let out a few chuckles. She look at her surroundings, the hallway is empty. No people around just some guard passing here and there. Of course a girl that been following both of them all the way from the dining hall, but she's been mostly quiet so Aanya didn't mind. Fire from the candle lights and the torches illuminating the atmosphere, giving her a sense of tranquility in this dire moments.

"Are you familiar with Commander Akhasha, Rayla?" she ask.

"Not much, I know that she fought with us back then in the battle, then Janai picked her to be the commander of the breach" Rayla put her eyes back to the empty hallway "A noble woman, otherwise Janai wouldn't chose her herself. Why is something wrong?" her tone now change from curiosity to downright concern.

"She send me a letter 2 nights ago, that they spotted Claudia crossing the border. While we were having a summit, five of my castle staff were killed" Aanya explain, almost whispering.

"Elves?" Rayla raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, All been working diligently by my side for 2 years. All of them show nothing but nobility and kindness towards my people, I was so angry" she explain further.

The Moonshadow elf can feel the grieve that resonate in her voice. Hate crimes towards elves were becoming common now that they become a minority here in the kingdoms.

Rayla hold the Queen hand tighter, "We have several cases of beating and hate crimes in Katolis, but never killing"

"Yes, for 3 years we can handle it quite fine. Then, a letter of Claudia sudden appearance came and suddenly my castle staff. My people" Aanya can feel her throat tighten, "Is killed... they were kind people Rayla. They don't deserve to die the way that they did"

No matter how many of her adviser say that this is a normal occurrence, she cannot help but feel like a failure. Queen Aanya felt remorse, when they saw their bodies before the burial. She never been so furious before. Chopped up, with some body parts missing. She determent to find out who is behind this. It couldn't be coincidence.

Tears started to travel down Aanya olive skin face, Rayla bring her arm around the Queen shoulder, steadying her and comforting her. Patting the Queen shoulder as they walk beside each other. Her throat tighten, she would never guessed what will happens if she is the one that is in Aanya shoes.

"Why are you telling me this? what does this have to Commander Akhasha?" Rayla tone were soft don't want to trouble the young Queen further.

"Once we found their bodies, they have a same scars somewhere in their body. Its written in blood it said Key of Aaravos" she look at Rayla "I am worried about my friends safety. Though, I know Claudia might not have the most intention hurting Ezran and Callum. But I worried about you"

When she finished her sentence, they reliazed that they have arrived in the guest chambers already. Three guards Katolian and Durren guards stood by the doors, making sure of the Queen safety.

"Still, I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" Rayla stare at the Queen hoping for and answer.

"Like I said I have a bad feeling about this. I don't want any of you to get hurt" she said separating herself from Rayla comforting arm walking towards the door. " These are dangerous times, we will discuss more with Ezran in the morning. Thank you Rayla, I really enjoyed our talks" she smiled one last time before entering her room.

Before Rayla can protest, she reach to knock on the Queen chambers before feeling somebody grabbing her arm. Rayla turn her head and saw Lyana shaking her head in disagreement.

"I suggest to just let her be. From what I heard, she is pretty confused herself. I think she only want express her sadness out to you" she explain smiling softly at the elf.

Rayla just sigh and started walking on the opposite direction, Lyana following behind her. Rayla felt uneasy suddenly. She know Claudia was a threat, she distrust her from the beginning. But there is something deep in the pit of her stomach telling her that something bad will happen. The air suddenly felt colder for her, she rubs her arms try to increase warmth.

"Rayla? are you okay?"

"Nothing, just curious" Rayla glance at the handmaiden, "She didn't answer most of my question. Its not like Aanya to give riddles"

"I don't know her personally as you did, but I can see how troubled she is just by listening" Lyana voice softened, "I have a few elves friends as well, two of them passed away due to hate crimes" she whispered almost silently.

One of the window in the hallway suddenly open, Rayla and Lyana jumped due its loud noise it creates. Rayla took out her dual swords preparing for an attack. After a ten second of anticipating, watching how the curtains of the windows dance wildly due to the cold night wind came crashing down on it. Both of them relax and Lyana walk towards the window in attempt to close it.

"Weird, its quite sunny today. It seems like a storm is coming" she felt the droplets of rain and a huge breeze before making that assumption.

Both of them walk back to the main building, all the way there Rayla still cannot make sense of Aanya's warning. Once they arrived in front of Rayla room, Lyana offer to help her undress. Rayla just chuckled and reject her softly saying the handmaiden had enough for today. Lyana don't pestered her more and asking to be excuse. Rayla nodded and watch Lyana walk away.

Once the handmaiden is out of sight, Rayla opened her bedroom door and walks in. She kick off the boots and took of her dress as well as her pants and accessories, folding the fabric and placing them neatly on top of the drawers. She changed into her white night gown, letting it falls to her knees. Feeling colder than before because of the small amount of fabric that covering her body, she hurried herself to the bed. Pulling the covers to her chest, letting her self, feel the warmth of the bed embracing her.

_"Once we found their bodies, they have a same scars somewhere in their body. Its written in blood it said Key of Aaravos" she look at Rayla "I am worried about my friends safety. Though, I know Claudia might not have the most intention hurting Ezran and Callum. But I worried about you"_

She recall the conversation she had earlier with the Queen. Feeling a sudden pitfall in her stomach again, she decided to shake the thought off her head. Tossing to the side, getting more comfortable under the covers. She close her eyes and went to sleep.

...

As the night came, everybody settle in their chambers in the castle. Everyone is fast asleep except for Callum, while everyone is asleep soundly. Callum tossed and turn in his bed, sweat droplet were running down his forehead. Callum jolts from his sleeping state, breathing heavily. He looked at his surrounding. The fire in his room had died hours ago, making his room dark and cold. Only the light that shine from the moon illuminating the chamber, the light is dim and giving an uneasy aura to the Prince. 

Callum cannot remember what had happened. Was he having a bad dream? a panic attack? is something coming?- he couldn't place it. The Prince, keep his breathing pattern in motion trying to calm himself down. Callum put his palm on his forehead wiping the sweat that is present there. He took a couple more of deep breath until he see a glowing light across his dark room.

Something is glowing on top of the fire place, the light is white facing to to the wall. Callum realized its his relic of a cube, from his father a few years back. He got up and walk towards the cube. He suddenly remembered what his father said in the letter, when he was on Ruthless 3 years ago.

_"Legends claim that it unlocks something of great power in Xadia, The Key of Aaravos" Callum inspect the block of wood in his hand, greatful that he ask Rayla to retrieve it back at the Banther Lodge._

_He glance down to his father letters again "I hope you will be the one that get to unlock its secrets"_

"Indeed you will" 

Callum jumped at the sudden noise, turning around to see who is behind him only to find no one is present in his room. Callum shivers, he suddenly feel cold. 

"Who's there?" his voice is stern and demanding. 

He took at the cube on top of the fire place, seeing what primal source that have caused it to glow. He turn the block the cube around. The rune star arcanum glows in front of him, he gasped and inspect the cube further. What would trigger the star arcanum in his room. He look at his surrounding again, making sure he is alone. Then he could hear the voice again. 

"I have been expecting you Prince Callum" a voice whispered in his ear, he noticed the rune goes brighter every time the voice speak. 

"Who are yo-whoaaa" before he could finish his sentence the cube suddenly pulled him to the direction of the balcony.

The door to balcony open itself magically, while Callum want to release his grip on the block of wood. The cube acted like a magnet and didnt want to let go of Callum grip. As he struggle to free his arms, the cube is persistent pulling him to the balcony. Callum keep resisting until he was on the of the balcony, on the brink of falling to his death the cube suddenly loses its grip and floating in the air. 

Callum bent down in the handrail, looking down on the woods and river that is underneath him. He push himself up and stand on the platform. He look at the relic again looking pissed, because he almost fall to his doom. Before the prince could say anything, the cube tilt upwards towards the clear sky and shine brightly. He saw how stars suddenly gathers and lighting the dark sky. It form a person no- an elf, he couldn't place what the elf looked like, but seeing this Callum cannot help to feel tiny, and overwhelm. He saw a purple star that shine brighter than rest, almost as if the Prince was hypnotize by its form.

The star form elf in the sky, move and gesturing the cube to come towards it. Callum try to reach it but its to late. His father gift already flown beyond his reach. 

"The secret what this key hold will be mine soon, but for now i will just toy with you tiny human" Callum couldn't move, he felt powerless "Come to me, you and i will unlock its secret" 

The form exploded in white. Callum jolts awake, the thunder he just heard seems to wake him up from his weird slumber. He is back on his bed. Everything is in place. The balcony door close shut. His fathers gift is still on top of the fire place, not glowing. Hear thunder again for the second time, the storm had lasted all night and have not yet stopped. 

Callum sat on his bed trying to make sense of the weird dream he just had while also trying to pace his breathing, calming himself. Looking at the cube again from across the room, he suddenly felt small again. Callum warp himself with his covers again. trying to sleep off the weird shit he just experience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i lied, no action on this chapter, because i am in a limit of 1000-1500 words per-chapter so you have to wait until the next chapter to see some action. Thank you for reading my story, leave a kudos and comment. I always appropriate when people do that, it gave me happy feeling inside.


	8. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia only laugh and make the vine grip tighter."Stop me? they invited me. Prince Callum have something that master want, tell him his childhood crush is coming for his head"

Rain come pouring down, heavily. People was not expecting a storm happening in the middle of summer. Everyone was in their respected home. The streets were empty due the harsh blowing wind happening around Katolis and Durren. Even though at this hour everyone was already fast asleep, a bar somewhere in the woods. Corvus, was looking for someone. The King had order him to investigate the location of a certain dark mage.

The atmosphere of the bar was loud, filled with wasted people or criminals. They were either fighting each other and toasting for the hundred time already. Those who are sober, their face were exhausted and annoyed because they have to clean the mess that this people had caused.   
Corvus was waiting for someone, its been hours and the person is late. Super late. He started to get annoyed. If he doesn't meet this person soon, he will find some other people to get some information. He really didn't want to return to Katolis empty handed. Ezran trust him after all. He really didn't want to disappoint his King.

As he took another sip of his mead, he started to get hopeless. The door suddenly swing open. He saw a young woman suddenly running towards his table. Her dark copper hair is a mess, her dress because storm and she is breathless. 

"Please! help are you Corvus?" she grip his arms tightly trying to get support. 

The man is shocked but let her sit on the chair that he once sit, waiting for the woman to catch her breath. She looked terrified and worried. He wondered who this woman is, because not everyone just called his name suddenly. Especially not some stranger who looked like she went trough hell to find him.

"Mam I need you tell me what's wrong?" he demand, he need answers, "Can you speak now?"

"The man your supposed to meet today, Cooper. I'm his wife. I know he was supposed to search for someone and meet you later in here but he hasn't return. And an hour ago I received this" she handed him a letter. 

Her voice and arms are shaking. He opened the letter, there's blood splatter on it. His widen and procced to read the letter.

_We know your searching for us, come to the Yule mountain alone. There is a cave on the north side of the mountain. Come unarmed and maybe I'll spare your friend._

He had enough. He crumpled the letter and look at the woman in front of him, "I will find him, you rest now Mam" he reassured the woman.

"Please, bring him back to me" she said as he walk towards the door.

Corvus didn't reply on that. He will not make false promises now. He run towards his horse on the stables, mount on it and travel north. 

The Yule mountain is not far from the bar, but the travel there is brutal due to the storm. Corvus almost cannot see the view ahead. The rain was thick and pouring on him hard. After what feels like hours of riding he finally reach the mountain. The storm is still happening. He can hear a few thunder crashing while he is searching for the entrance of the cave. 

When he found it, he took shelter in the cave. His horse is exhausted, he gave it a few apples and let it rest. He grab a torch on his satchel and light it with a stone. He walk deeper trough the cave. It is gigantic, he can suddenly feel warmth surrounding him. He realized later when he see a hot spring steaming inside the mountain. 

He try to stay alert, but the sudden temperature change make him a bit out of the weather. He search for his friend, in cloud full of steam it blurred his vision. He suddenly see a form up ahead. Leaning against the cave wall, he run towards the figure. He saw his friend tied up and gag, bruised around his face and arms. 

"Cooper, speak to me can you walk?" he removed the cloth that tied around his mouth.

Cooper only nodded, the auburn man had scars all over his dark skin and blood running down his nose. Corvus procced to untie his arms and legs. He support the man shoulder and help him stand up. 

"Well, well, well" a voice appear behind them. 

Cooper eyes widen in fear, Corvus pulled out his chains. Turning back to the direction to of the voice. Ezran is right, Claudia have return. He is prepared to fight but Claudia just laugh and get her arms in the air, pretending to surrender. 

"In the name of King Ezran first of his name. You are under arrest" 

Claudia smirk, "You think I did that, please I killed magic beings for a living but never humans" her voice is emotionless "This was his doing" 

Claudia step aside to reveal an elf, hair dark blue matches his marking on his face. He wear a blue tunic and black pants. the elf is wearing a sliver pummel around his right palm, it red and drench in blood.

"Now that everyone know each other lets get to business" Claudia grab a horn out of her pocket and recite a spell. 

Vines with thorns launch from the ground beneath the two men, warping around their body. The thorns pierce their skin as they yelp out in pain.

"But I guess I can make an exception" she smirk "So, gentleman congratulation! You found me"

"Your a monster, Ezran and his men will stop you" Corvus managed to say, despite the burning sensation of sharp thorns in his body.

Claudia only laugh and make the vine grip tighter."Stop me? He invited me. Prince Callum have something that master want, tell him his childhood crush is coming for his head"

"Because I'm such a generous mage, I will let this go just this once" She continued and throw both men through the entrance of the cave.

They fell with a loud thud. Corvus quickly stand up and help his friend walk toward his horse. He take a look back at the person who did this to them. He proceed to limp his way through the exit. While Claudia saw the two men limp away, her friend took out a dagger from his belt. 

"Say Claudia, how many men does it take to deliver a message" The Skywing elf said, smiling devilishly.

Claudia turn her head to the elf, wanting to protest. But the dagger already thrown out of her reach. She's to late.

"THEO NO!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh Im on a writting spree. Dont judge me. 2 chapter in a span of 24 hours. Hahahaahaha i need sleep. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Its Already Planned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum see Rayla standing there awkwardly, she don't know whether to leave or stay. Callum smile softly at his beloved, holding her hand.
> 
> "You too, I have to talk to this child" after Callum said that Ezran only scoff.
> 
> "Look who's talking"

"Queen Aanya, fancy meeting you here"

The Queen giggle slighty, "As I remember your the one who invited me here"

Ezran only laugh at her remark. It is true, he had invited her to the garden. There is a gazebo on the edge of it, the structure usually used for tea time and snacking Jelly Tarts with Callum or really... anyone who like to join. Ezran is not exactly a picky King when it comes to talking and getting along with people.

"Let cut the formalities shall we, I'm sick to have to suck up all the time to my advisors" She exclaim putting her umbrella down on the staircase "Its the middle summer and the gods have blessed us with an ugly storm"

Ezran shudder at the memory of last night, he remember how tightly he was holding Bait until he almost exploded from his grip. He is not a fan of storm, thunders or any of that sort. He does not why, he is so scared of thunders but that doesn't shake the fact that he almost have a heart attack every time he hears one.

"Bait still healing from the trauma, I hug him too tight last night. Poor guy" Both of them let out a few laughs, "Take a seat. I prepared warm tea and jelly tarts. Y'know because its raining"

Both of them sit across each other, the table is filled with warm sweets and tea. For a moment they do not speak to each other. Just enjoying each other company, watching droplets of water come running down the roof of the gazebo. Its nice and calm. Being young leaders were never easy for them, its moment like this that they cherish. They feel like kids.

"Aanya if you don't me asking, do you hate Commander Akhasha?" that question seem to throw her off.

"Why do you think so?" she sips her tea.

"Well you kinda gave her weird looks yesterday at dinner so I was wonderi-"

"I do not hate her. Just... you know what happen to my castle staff after the summit" she answered quietly.

The King body tense, Ezran is one of her closest friends. After the burial she sent a messenger bird to him personally. They have been exchanging letters these past few years. Ezran suddenly feel guilty for asking her, he should have waited longer.

"I'm sorry Aanya we don't have to talk about it now"

"No its okay, I haven't told you the real reason I come all these way" she glance at the King "I'm here for Justice"

He look at Aanya confused, "I don't get it"

"I predict that the Commander will come here first after receiving such news and I know you already sent someone to search for Claudia" her voice seem to tremble " Corvus is it, smart man. I believe he will find her. I want to be here when he did"

It suddenly became silent, he understand how heavy it must feel to lose your people. But to go this far, he couldn't help but admire Aanya for standing up to her people. Even though they are elves.

"When you write them in your letters, I always knew that they were kind people. I remembered when you tell me how Gaelira always bring you sweets in the morning before you wake up or when Hastos defended you when some lords make dirty remarks on you and your court" He try to recall her letters back to her.

Aanya smirk remembering her friends, "Idril always followed Hastos around like puppy. Trying his best to be knight. Fealyn is merciless and filled my 'bad vocabularies' every time we practiced" Aanya let a couple of tears fall on her face, honouring them.

So many stories he had heard about these people, Aanya is picky when it come to choosing friends. But when she clicks with someone. She always tell the best of tales about them. Her Handmaiden Gaelira, Her noble Crown Guard Hastos and his squire Idril, Fenril the Marshal, her archery teacher Fealyn. All of which had been slain, chopped up and buried. Ezran only heard nice things about them in her letters. He try to understand Aanya grieve.

"They will get their justice Aanya. I make sure of it" he said to the Queen.

"Don't make promises you cant keep Ezran. Claudia used to be your friend. Let see when your faced to face with her" she responded in a cold tone.

Before Ezran can answer her respond, a guard came rushing towards them, "Your Majesty. Corvus have returned"

"Is he hurt?"

"I'm afraid so Your Grace, but he ask to speak to you and the Prince immediately"

Ezran can see Aanya rising from her seat, "Did he came alone?" "

Yes, Your Highness" the guard answered, not expecting the Queen of Durren to talk to him.

Aanya face drops, Ezran caught her expression and rise from his seat as well. He put a hand on her shoulder and shake his head slightly and unspoken sorry had been spoken. Aanya just sigh and look at the pavement beneath them.

"Lets go to the infirmary, see what he has to say" Ezran whispered softly. Aanya just nodded.

...

Callum rushes to the infirmary, the guards had told him he is needed there immediately. When he got the he can see his brother and Queen Aanya also came rushing towards the place.

"Ezran what's going on?" Callum trying to catch his breath.

"Corvus is injured. He have information about Claudia"

Callum eyes widen, he saw his brother entering the infirmary and come rushing to the man that lying on the bed. Corvus look terrible bandage, bruises and cuts are mended on his face. A healer walk between them, stopping their tracks.

"I'm sorry Your Majesties, but he need his rest"

"No... it-its okay. He need to hear this" Corvus manage to say between whimpers of pain.

The healer step aside, leaving the room. Corvus want to stand up, feeling more presentable to the king that way. But Aanya come forward and help him lie down slowly.

"Lay down! you cannot tell us what happen if your in pain" she said, standing beside him.

Corvus took a few more breaths. Trying to get past the aching feeling in his entire body. He feel like he was about to pass out, the travel here is hard and tiring. The wounds in his body didn't help with the situation at all.

"She is coming Your Majesty. With a Skywing elf, both of them are dangerous..." he recalls what happened, how a dagger pierce into his friend back hitting his heart "He killed my accomplish, protect yourself"

"Do you know why she is coming?"

Corvus trying his hardest to stay awake. To give the King his answer, "He is coming for you my Prince. Be caref-" he coughs up blood.

"Rest now, you deserve it" Aanya said pulling up the covers and place it around the man.

Ezran froze, Corvus is one of his trusted friend. He believe in his ability to track down and capture enemy is remarkable. That is why he name him Master of Whispers. But seeing him actually injured this badly, its a sight he hope he never had to see. Yet here he is laying on the infirmary bed, broken and very... injured.

"Ezran" Callum put a hand on his shoulder, "Let go, let him rest. Something tell me he had a hard day"

"Yeah no shit.." he said silently, didn't mean to sound so spiteful.

"That's one coin to the swear jar" Callum responded, guiding him out of the infirmary.

Queen Aanya followed behind the two brothers. Feeling disappointed that Corvus have failed. She heard of Corvus reputation but then again, when a man with that reputation came back hurt and bruised is probably because the enemy is stronger than ever. She now really believe that Claudia really is the one that killed her staff-no friends.

All three of them walk to the throne room. Aanya had called her advisors to come to her aid. Rayla also came later. Callum explain to her what happened, Rayla walk to the young king and hug him. Ezran gladly return the gesture.

"Double the guards, stay alert. If what Corvus said is true then we have to be prepared for the worse tonight" He bow his head to Aanya and her advisors "I'm sorry that it must escalate to this, but we need your help as well. With Commander Akhasa and Your help we can better secure the castle"

Before Aanya advisors can protest, Aanya already nodded yes. She want to help. She have to help.

"Your Majesty is that wise?" one of the advisor looking terrified.

"We are stuck inside this storm anyway, might as well help"

Ezran smile thankfully, he then looks at his brother, "You. will stay in your room until this whole thing is over"

Everybody shock at his last decision. Especially Callum, "What no. This is Claudia. A dark mage. I can take her on" he protest.

"Which is why I know she will come to you first. She is looking for you Callum" his tone rising "There's no way I will leave you unguarded in the castle"

"We don't even know what she's truly after yet, I can do it Ez" Everybody felt awkward at the sudden tension between the brothers, "You cant treat me like some damsel"

"I CANNOT LET YOU DIE LIKE DAD AS WELL" Ezran eyes are getting glassy.

Callum eyes shot wide open the respond, he sigh in annoyance. He turn around to the crowd of people, "Okay all of you, Out!!" They don't need to be told twice, people turn their bodies toward the throne room door. Leaving the The King and The Prince alone.

Callum see Rayla standing there awkwardly, she don't know whether to leave or stay. Callum smile softly at his beloved, holding her hand.

"You too, I have to talk to this child" after Callum said that Ezran only scoff.

"Look who's talking"

Callum glared at his brother who is now sitting on the throne. He kissed Rayla goodbye and watch her walk to door. When he turns to his brother again, he noticed Soren is still there.

"I gave you an order" Callum said with gritted teeth.

"Sorry, no Bueno Princey. I have a protocol to follow. If Ezran want me to leave he should said it himself" Soren replies make Callum rolled his eyes.

"Okay big feelings time. What is up with you today? you been tensed since the infirmary"

Ezran didn't answered, his eyes look down to his crown that he just took off. Getting slightly dizy. He saw how his eyes reflected on the gold metal. He look worried and scared but also angry. Worried, because what happen to Aanya might happen to him. Scared that there's a chance he might lose his big brother tonight. Angry, because he really don't want to treat Callum like this, but he cant lose his brother either.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Aanya tell me how her castle staff were murdered in the worst way imaginable. I guess those kind of talks scares me. I don't want it to happen to you"

"You don't even know that she's the one who really do that" Callum exclaim.

"Your right, I don't but I know that she hurt Corvus, badly and killed a person in cold blood" he put the crown back on his head and sigh "As your King I hope to do what's best for my people and as your brother I wished to do the same. Prince Callum you will stay in your chambers until this whole thing is over, that's an order" Ezran look at Soren.

The Crown guard nodded "Lets go, I'll walk with you"

Callum rage rises in his stomach but he try his best to keep it under control. He's not stupid he realized how dangerous this situation is, but to shut him out entirely. He cannot help but to feel anger towards his brother. When guard open the throne rooms doors for him, he turn back at his brother one last time before stomping towards his room with Soren behind him.

...

Rayla is in the towers that was once belong to Viren's family. Everything was still here, untouched. Callum told her, he and Ezran agree to keep this tower the way it is because of Soren request. They didn't have the hearts to change or tear it down. This was Soren childhood home after all.

She hear the door open, she turn to see Ezran coming in. Obviously looking more defeated as ever. Rayla only mange to smile softly and open her arms wide, offering a hug. Ezran run towards her and embrace her immediately.

"How did he take it?" She ask softly

"Bad" Ezran release himself from the hug and glance at the room he was in.

He look at the painting that on his left side of the wall. "Remember how you almost killed Callum sorry-'Prince Ezran' in this room before I barge in" he smile at the memory "Somehow today seems familiar" his smile slowly disappearing.

" Your just worried, I understand how you feel. Callum is one of the most stubborn dumb human I've ever met" Rayla recall what happen in the Storm spire 3 years ago.

"I already planned everything. there will be 3 waves of guards in the hallway and a bunch more inside" Ezran explain "Aanya told you what happen to her staff last night?"

Rayla nodded, remembering the strange conversation she had with the Queen last evening.

"I trust that you and Callum are unstoppable when working togeth-especially when working together. But, if somehow,someway Claudia manage to knock down the doors. I want you to promise me something" Ezran took the elf hands, "There a lot more secret tunnels like this in the castle. There's one in Callum's room. If the door were to be broken down. I want you to leave"

Rayla is silent, cannot really answer her friend. She just look at his face and nodded. No doubt about it that she will protect Callum no matter what, same goes for Callum but to leave Ezran and everyone...

"What about you, how can you be sure your safe?"

"I know Claudia, if she does have anything to go against me. She wouldn't hurt me. She wouldn't killed a kid." he said looking at Viren's family picture on top of the furnace.

Rayla embrace him once again, this time tighter than before. Ezran didn't return this one though, he just patted the elf's back and lean away.

"Go, Callum needs you" he smiled softly at his supposed technically sister.

"Only after you promise me you will be okay" She lean down to his level "We both love Callum Ez, but I don't know what will happened if we lose you"

Ezran sigh and smile once again but this time his iconic sunshine smile. Rayla didn't realize how much she missed those. Ezran have been so busy with everything the last few weeks that, the smile that people usually recognized as him is lost due the amount of work and stress he's been experiencing.

"No way, I promised to plan your wedding after all. There's no way I'll let death ruin that chances" He laughs "But we need a bride and groom for the wedding to happen"

Rayla laugh with him, ruffling his hair. She think-no, she belive that they will be okay. They faced worse threats than this before. They been through so much. They get through this too. Two of them walk back to the main building with Lyana behind them. Seperating once in the kitchen. Ezran still need to do royal duties in the throne room.

She and Lyana manage to walk to the garden. She saw how worried Ezran is, he's more worried now once he learn what happened to Aanya staff. Making him scared beyond believe.

_"Once we found their bodies, they have a same scars somewhere in their body. Its written in blood it said Key of Aaravos" she look at Rayla "I am worried about my friends safety. Though, I know Claudia might not have the most intention hurting Ezran and Callum. But I worried about you"_

Wait, Key of Aaravos. Isnt that-

"Lyana, is it true that I can request anything and you will deliver it to me"

Lyana got thrown by the question, its not like Rayla to make any sort of request "If I'm able too. What is it that you need"

Rayla look at the sky, even though its raining she can see well that its still the middle of the day.

She turn to Lyana determent like a woman with a plan, "I need you to get me something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, im on fire. Next chapter will probaly uploaded tomorrow or on he weekend deepending if my writing spree dual down or not. But prepare next chapter, the will be alot of blood. Im so excited


	10. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhasha let out a laugh "All men must die" 
> 
> The lights around the hallway suddenly died down. Making the hallway dark, only flashes lighting set alight to the long castle corridors.Rayla feel the sudden pitfall in her stomach, she shake the feeling and try to focus on the task at hand. Everything went silent. She then heard another horn being blown. 
> 
> "That maybe true Commander. Vosma, kisha hash vo mahrazhi" she said in elvish, grinning at the her.

As the dark sky was lit up by lighting. Rumbles and grumbles came from the sky. In the woods outside the castle. Stood a dark mage with her elven companion. Hooded in black. Resting under a tree after a long journey. They heart beating so fast, adrenaline came rushing to them like how the rain fall heavily to the land.

"Must feel good to be home" Theo speak, sharpening his knifes with a wet stone.

Claudia took a glance at a certain tower. The Tower of the Hand. Her once childhood home. She couldn't see much of it because of the thick layer of rain but she recognize anyway. Memories start to float back to her, she shake her head rather more aggressive than she intended. Trying to forget the past. She doesn't answer the elf. She still pissed about what he did last night. She turn back to his direction walking passed him, shove the elf with her shoulder.

"Oh come on sweetheart, That man was on the brink of death anyway" he try to make up with her, "Beside its a quick death"

Hearing this Claudia lunge forward to him with a dagger directed to his throat. Theo clash his knife to Claudia dagger just in time. Her eyes are dark yet filled with fire. Theo just grin, pushing the dark mage back with his strength. Claudia draw her dagger again pointing it back at Theo.

"He is person. He had a life, a wife! someone who loves him" Claudia throat tighten, "We cant just killed men left and right"

"So me killing an innocent man is wrong. But me, killing my own kind so you can harvest their magic components is... justified" he scoffs.

Claudia eyes widen clench her dagger in annoyance, "I'm doing what is necessary. Killing that man is NOT necessary"

"Its the same either way isn't it, Claudia" he look at the castle in front them, "Not to mention we are on our way our to doom, I'm sure we are going to do alot of 'necessary' stuff"

Both of them stood, in the next few ours their role in Aaravos plan is going to be determent whether they leave this place dead or alive. The lighting flashes again. They looked at each other displeasingly. They have accepted their fate, their going to deliver him The Key.

"Manus. Pluma. Volantus"

...

Lyana helped Rayla dressed into her Dragon guard armor. The elf told Lyana she can get dressed her self but she Lyana is nothing but persistent. She packed the armor with her because she thought, maybe just in case Queen Zubeia needed her help. So when the time come she go immediately. But she never would have guessed, that she have to use it for this.

"There done, Oh! your swords" Lyana exclaim, walking to the other direction of the room.

"Did you get it?" Rayla ask, pulling her hair up into a ponytail "what I ask you too"

"Yes" She handed her, her swords and the object Rayla requested. its warp in cloth that is been tied "I must say, you look better this way than in a dress anyway"

Rayla smile softly at the handmaiden, "You should take cover y'know. With the others. Its going to get messy real soon"

Both of them exited the room walking towards Callum chamber. The hallway is filled with guards, men and woman willing to defend their life for the Prince. All of them bow their heads when their head once they see Rayla. She let it go just this once. Thinking it doesn't really matter right now. Once they arrive at Callum door. Lyana leave escorted to the keep with one of the guard, on Rayla request.

Rayla is a bit surprise to find Commander Akhasha there leaning on the door. She doesn't have time to be bothering her with question. Rayla smile at her, asking to be let in. The Commander bow her head at the Moonshadow elf, opening the door for her. Rayla thank her as she walk to through the door.

Callum hear his door opened. He glance to its direction seeing the love of his life walks into the room. Rayla noticed how annoyed he looked, she walk towards him and graze his hair with her four finger hands.

"There, there you sappy Prince. Your knight is here" She manage to joke out before leaving a kiss on his lip.

Callum cheeks turn slightly pink, "Oh yes finally. Since I'm not a HUMAN MAGE that already mastered 3 PRIMAL SOURCES but a damsel in need of saving"

"You haven't mastered the Sun Arcanum, that's 2 primal sources" Rayla putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Its still unheard of" the Prince mumble like a child, "I still think this is stupid"

Rayla kiss his cheek and let go of her grip. She start to look around the room. There is nothing in this room that scream secret passage door. Then again, its called a secret passage for reason. She's touching every brick that seems lose to her, wishing it would open but nothing happen.

"Rayla what are you doing?" Callum standing in front of the fireplace.

The elf walk towards Callum still looking around for something that is out of place, "Ezran told me there's a secret door here" she look at the fire place.

So far everything had been made of stone, expect for the furniture and the fireplace. Rayla started to touch everything on the side of the fireplace. Rayla look what's on top, she saw Callum family picture and gemstones. And the cube. She stare at that block of wood a little longer.

_"Once we found their bodies, they have a same scars somewhere in their body. Its written in blood it said Key of Aaravos"_

She then feel something pressable on the left side of the fireplace. Something clicked, the thing slide forward and then to the side revealing a huge hole in the wall.

"Woah, never knew that was there" Callum awed "But what do we need a secret passage for?"

"For escape duh" she then close the door "Callum I know your not gonna go through with this, but I will be out there with Akhasha and the rest. Your our last line of defense. God forbid she goes that far, but if everything fails. I want you to make that stupid ball of light, blind everybody, grab the key and run"

Before Callum could protest, a blowing of a horn can be heard, even though its being mask by loudness of the storm. But they know, everyone know. Claudia is here. Rayla took one last look at her Prince and kiss him.

"Stay put" she pulled away and ran to the door.

Commander Akhasa and the others are already on high alert. Taking their stance ready to fight. Rayla pulled out he dual swords. retract it so it form into her trusted Moonshadow blades.

"Crazy witch, barge into the front door" the Commander clench the spear handle in her grip "Savages"

"Better that way that way than to come unannounced" She heard a second blow of a horn, she is getting closer and fast. "Scared Commander?" her tone become playful.

Akhasha let out a laugh "All men must die"

The lights around the hallway suddenly died down. Making the hallway dark, only flashes lighting set alight to the long castle corridors.Rayla feel the sudden pitfall in her stomach, she shake the feeling and try to focus on the task at hand. Everything went silent. She then heard another horn being blown.

"That maybe true Commander. _Vosma, kisha hash vo mahrazhi_ " she said in elvish, grinning at the her.

Akhasha laugh out loud, feeling fearless. They waited for what it seems like forever, even though its only been a couple if minutes. The storm outside is still going, masking the sound of their fast beating heartbeats. Rayla in a instant hear a sound of thrashing wings, its getting closer and closer.

A dark raven wings coming towards the battle in a raging speed. Guards throw their spear at the wings hoping to mobolized it, but the elf spins dodging every it that had been thrown at him. he then open his wings wide open, and flap it forward.

"Cornu Ferrum"

In an instant the entire first wave of the guards yelp in pain for they had been impaled by what it seems to be blades of wings. Theo then repel upward, the second wave of guards attacking forward and the elf then blow gust of winds with his wings to send the soldiers flying. He land, turning his wings back into arms as quickly as he could. The guard that have been thrown to the floor come to rise once more, running towards the Skywing elf.

"kaerb ot desihw i eno eht rettahs" Claudia yelled.

The guards stop at their track when they heard shattering of glass, it so loud that the sound itself is enough to pierced one's ear. The whole window in the hallway had been destroyed, giving access for wind and rain to send the glass flying. Leaving everyone with cuts. The Skywing elf then take a really deep breath. A Rune then appear, radiating in the middle of the fight. Giving light in the already dark room. Rayla notice its pattern. She run towards him, hoping she's not too late.

"Aspiro Frigis"

Once she hear those words, she quickly grab a cupboard that is closest to her and turn it upward. Luckily enough the icy blast from the spell didn't freeze her, only send her tumbling backwards. She got up to see who's left, everyone had got in the icy trap except for her and Akhasha who is taking cover behind her shield.

When Rayla about to step away from her hiding place, a knife come flying in front of her eyes, making her step back in shock. Theo keep throwing them knowing well there's two people left. Knifes were flying, hitting the floor, the wall, Callum'ss door and some soldiers. Rayla hear them cry out in pain, its painful to listen any further she have to do something.

"Claudia!!!" She yelled from behind her hiding spot "What do you want!?"

thousand of vines come launching under her feet warping the elf, gripping her body tight. Thorns started to appear all around the vines, puncturing her legs and arms. No matter how painful it is, she keep clenching her swords in her grasp. Rayla feel herself rising from the ground and slowly rising up.

"Where's your Prince Charming, Rayla? hiding like a coward" Claudia tightening her vines making Rayla scream in pain.

"Oh he's just protecting the Key with his life, I think its honorable" Rayla manage to smirk even though she's clearly in pain.

"Ohh so your already got the message, very well. Give me the key and no one gets hurt" Claudia demand. she pulled the elf closer to her and Theo point a dagger at Rayla's neck.

"Nahh you already have anyways, beside I think you forgot something" Claudia look at her confuse, "Duck"

As soon as Rayla said that a spear come rushing towards those three. Theo shove to the side while Claudia and Rayla fall to the ground. Commander Akhasa then grab a sword that had fallen to the ground and draw it out at the Skywing elf. He took out his own set of knifes and start throwing. The Commander shield herself from the attack with her sword, every knife successfully fall to the ground.

Theo then ran backwards making a bit distance from her, then draws a rune in the air, "Fulminus"

A lighting strike, it hit Commander Akhasha body and sent her body flying back to the wall behind her. She fall from the impact leaving holes in the wall. Smoke come rising up from her body.

Claudia not being able to focus, loosen the vines that had been holding Rayla. The Moodshadow elf break free immediately cutting the vines with her swords. She stand over Claudia and stab her shoulder pads. Claudia is stuck. A blue light glows in front of her.

"Fulminus" Theo exclaim. Rayla who noticed this before, jumped to the side.

The lighting hit Callums door blowing it up in the process. Rayla see this come rushing towards Callums room. Panicking. Its a big blast, he could have get hurt. Everyone in the room get blasted back. Callum landed if front of bedpost with a loud thud.

"Oh no you don't" Claudia manage to say, after freeing herself "Mhet dnib leets gnirehtils"

Chains from her arm started turn in to snake, chasing after Rayla. It caught on to her and trapping her in its grip. Rayla fall face down on to the floor. Theo then walks toward Rayla, pulling her up so she stand on her knees then put a knife on her neck.

"Claudia! Stop!"

Claudia recognize that voice, her whole body suddenly become tense. She don't want to turn around to see who it is. She keep starring at the blown up door in front of her. She glared her eyes forward ignoring the person behind her.

"Callum get out and give me the Key of Aaravos" she sees him under the piles of smoke "Or else I will have Moonshadoow parts to use later"

"No there's no need, I have It. I have the key" Rayla yelled.

Claudia eyes widen, "You cannot lie to m-"

"Aspiro Frigris" Callum yelled a spell.

A huge ice come towards them. Theo manage to jump back leaving Claudia and Rayla stuck in the same ice. Then Claudia saw it,The Key of Arravos. Trap inside the ice, under Rayla foot. How did it-

Nevermind, she look to see where Theo is. Turning back she saw him being handle by the guards. She try to move her body but seeing how half of her body is nearly frozen. She take one last look behind her, determent on what she is about to do. She cannot help but caught a glimpse of a familiar blond hair. She think fast, reaching for her necklace and crush it to pieces.

_Sorry Theo_

"dednetni ruo ot ,kcab su dnes. dednetni ruo ot ,kcab su dnes. dednetni ruo ot ,kcab su dnes" Black smoke started to circle around Claudia and Rayla.

Callum look at Rayla once last time screaming. Wishing it would bring her back. But no, in a instant the black smoke exploded. Making everyone close their eyes. Once they are open. Callum can no longer see her. His eyes widen.

"Rayla!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vosma, kisha hash vo mahrazhi this means: We are not men
> 
> so yayyyy bloody episode. Ok, i cannot get to excited people will think I'm a psychopath. So how was it. Its my first time writting fight scenes so i know its not perfect. But i hope its at least decent.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA" Callum exclaim.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA" Callum exclaim.

The morning after the ambush. Everyone is in the throne room. Callum have lost his mind. He remembered how Rayla was taken away from him. He never agreed to this plan from the start. They had capture Theo and everyone is discussing on how soon he will have to be question. But before that, Ezran have to settle with his brother, screaming.

"Callum you need to calm down, we will find her I promise" Ezran said, this is a sight of Callum that he never hope to see.  
"You better, you have to let me meet him" The Prince take a few steps up the staircase to his brother throne "I want to question our new winged friend"

Ezran look down, he doesn't want to see his brother's eyes. He feel so guilty. He let himself think for a moment. is this really a good idea. He cannot let his brother lashed out at his prisoner like some madman who knows what Calum will do to him in his mental state at the moment. But that person just killed some of his people and took Rayla away.

The King sigh, "Fine. I'll let you do it. If Soren will be there with you"

Callum nodded storm off the throne room looking pissed. Ezran flinch when he hear the door shuts with a loud bang. He then look at Aanya, also is a bit uncomfortable by his brother's action.

"How many people did you lost"

"8, the rest was with you in the kings hall. Unharmed" She responded, "With your permission I'll like join Prince Callum as well"

"Just watch okay Aanya" everyone eyes is shock because Ezran addressed her by her name " Your people will be given the proper burial. I apologized that you have to be dragged in to this. I am in your debt" He bow at the young Queen.

Queen Aanya nodded leaving the throne with her advisors.

Ezran turn to look at Soren, "Make sure Callum don't do anything impulsive"

Soren nodded as well, walking towards the exit. Opeli is now the only present that is in the throne beside Ezran. He let his head fall to the arm stand. Feeling dizy, he hasn't sleep tonight, so is the others. The boy cannot help but to overthink and tire himself out.

"The Prince is not handling it well, eh" you can hear pity in Opeli's tone, "Cant blame him you know. Your Highness mustn't blame himself as well"

"That's not helping Opeli" He groan out of frustration, "I really thought she wouldn't go this far. I should've known this would happen"

"Your a great king Ezran. You always saw the good in people. But nobody is perfect isn't it" she look at him, pity "We'll find her sire. In the meantime we have to focus at the task at hand"

Ezran turn his gaze from the arms stand to the window. The storm have ended. The sky is back to the way it was, clear and bright. Usually this would filled the boy with joy and happiness. But today, nothing. His mind is filled with worried while his heart is filled with regret. He slouch in his seat, hugging his knees and let a couple of tears fall. He pray that Rayla will be okay.

...

Rayla shift in her cell. Hugging her knees. The stone wall that surrounding her is cold, making her shiver slightly. There's no lighting in her cell, making the place feel cramp and lifeless. The shackles on her arms and legs didn't help either, it tight and heavy. The wound that she receive yesterday had not been mended. It burns every time she moved and she feel sleepy.

She doesn't dare to sleep. Who knows what will happen if she did but with her state right now, she couldn't help but feel heavy. She cannot focus on an escape since there nothing in here that gives her any idea to plot such a thing.

The door of her cell open. Rayla jumps and glance up. A man had walked in. His attire is black and almost royalty like, he reeks of dark magic and holds a staff. That face she will never forget. The face of a man that she killed 3 years ago on the Storm Spire.

"Rayla, the last time I see your annoying face. Your only just a girl" Viren smile.

Rayla grins, "The last time is see you, you were falling to your death. You should have seen your face, you look petrified"

Viren try his best to not let her words get to him. He keep smiling anyways. He took out his scissors and walk towards the elf. Rayla try her best to keep her composer, she kick back, trying to set her arms and legs free. Viren only laugh seeing her reaction. She cannot lift her arms to her chest  
let alone fight him.

Viren bend down beside her and start pulling her hair. Rayla yelp try to pull away, but he keep gripping on it.

"What are you doing?" she can hear the scissors blade opened "Stop!"

"Calm down little one, if you resist more I will take more than you hair" Rayla complied.

Viren start snipping her hair, Rayla is uncomfortable beyond reason. This shouldn't bothered her but it did, she doesn't know why but it did. She want him to stop. Her hair falling into his hands and some strands falls out place on the floor. Once he's done which feel like forever for Rayla, Viren lift her chin up.

"There now you look more like your mother. Before I imprisoned her of course" He laughs.

Rayla shove her head to the side, still trying to free her arms so she can shatter this man's face. Viren laughs harder at her attempt, know full well that it is useless. Her hair falls to her cheek, short and uneven. The elf glared at the man, she want nothing more but to teach this man a lesson.

"Rest now and don't even think of trying to escape from this cell" He stand up and walk towards the door "Until then, you will be a great use to me"

After Viren leave, Tears just falls down on Rayla's face. She's never scared of course unless its water but what she just experience is nothing but uncomfortable. She hug her knees once again and before you know it she fell asleep. Feeling tired and injured.


	12. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walk towards the fireplace, meaning to put firewood in it. before he did, he saw it the cracks on the edges of the fireplace. Something is glowing. Its blue and very very bright. Somehow its look and felt very familiar.

Callum sat on his bed, his fist clench on top of his pants. People had been fixing his room almost constantly. It was Ezran request, so he can rest fast and deal with this... situation. His room have gone back to normal in almost no time at all.

He lost track of time at this point, he just really cant bring himself to care anymore. He's just worried about Rayla, she is all that came rushing in his head right now. He wish that he can just give it up fore a second and dial down the crazy. Everyone is worrying about him right now and he knows that he's been an ass to everyone in the last 24 hours.

His head started spinning and groan out in frustration. His back meet the mattress and closes his eyes. He stand up once again to put out all the lights. He look at the fireplace. A memory came flashing to his mind. There is where she kissed him last. Its almost stupid how he think about these things.

He walk towards the fireplace, meaning to put firewood in it. before he did, he saw it the cracks on the edges of the fireplace. Something is glowing. Its blue and very very bright. Somehow its look and felt very familiar.

"What?"

Callum then remembered something. He's trying to search for the mechanism to open this dam thing, trying to remember how Rayla opened it last. When he found it on the left side of the fireplace. He pulled the silver lever. The fireplace, went forward a bit almost to slowly. Callum push it to the side. He cannot believe his eyes when he saw what's behind the wooden fireplace. He swear he saw Claudia took it, she took it. It was under Rayla's feet.

But there it was, The Key of Aaravos. There on the floor, with the sky and earth rune glowing towards him. Callum almost shaking when he bent down to grab that stupid little thing that caused all that fiasco last night.

Callum didn't even bother closing the door back. He run. He run outside towards his brother's room. He want some explanation. He didn't know anything about the plan that his brother had planned yesterday, but he know Rayla was in on it. More than him anyway.

Callum didn't realize he was so lost in thought. He before he could reach there, he crush into something more like someone. He know his brother room by heart so he didn't pay too much attention to where he was going. Callum body tumbled back and hits the floor.

"Your Majesty, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too" Lyana quickly stand and give her hand to the prince, "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm sorry Lyana, its my fault. I should've watch where I'm going"

As Lyana help the Prince get back on his feet. Callum noticed he no long holding the Key. He turn around, searching where it is. Lyana saw his worried and confused look and honestly a little bit freak out because she never saw Callum this jittery.

Then Lyana saw something familiar near the corner of the wall behind Callum. She walk towards it and picked it up. Callum turn to the handmaiden and sigh in relief.

"Ahh, I see why your so worried. This was hers isn't it?" the handmaiden voice soften "We will find her Callum, you must not stress yourself"

"Yeah I do-wait hers?" Callum grab the Key from Lyana hands "This is mine. I had it since well... ever"

Lyana look at Callum in confusion, "Yesterday, after The King and Rayla went to the Tower of the Hand. Rayla told me to commission this." She point it at block of wood in Callum hands "She told me to find a craftsman and make this for her and quickly. I picked it up the afternoon before the attack, and gave it to her before were on our way to you room"

Callum eyes widen. _Rayla you smart-stupid beautiful angel elf _.__ The Prince pat her shoulder saying thank you and started running again. Literally leaving the handmaiden in such a confused state.

The run to the King chamber's feel like forever to the Prince. Even tough its only a couple of hundreds steps. He climb on to the stairs in a hurry, almost slipping a couple times. Callum then saw the door to being guarded and Soren is there too. Sharpening his sword. Before he can knock on his brother door, Soren stop him.

"Soren I swear..." He glared at the blond man "Let me talk to him"

"Only if you promised me to act... sensible"

"Do you even know what sensible means" Callum procced to knock the door anyway "He's my brother, I would never hurt him"

The Crown guard sigh and nodded in defeat. Callum went inside, seeing the room is empty only the fire in the fireplace making a crackling sound into the cold and silent night. Out of the blue, something touches his feet. Callum look down to see bait, his eyes is portray sadness as he croaks. The glow toad turn his body and point his tail to the direction of the balcony. There, he can see his brother, on the edge balcony. Hands resting on the railings so is his head.

Callum walked closer to his brother, Ezran must be so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear any footsteps or the knock that Callum had made earlier. Callum then heard something that makes his heart aches because its been a while since he hear this. He can hear Ezran sobbing.

"I give you 10 second to hug me if you don't, I wont do the jerkface dance"

Ezran turn back in surprise, hearing his brother voice. When he turn and he saw his brother opening his arm wide, Ezran cannot hold back the tears and went in for the hug. Callum got pushed back a bit when his brother body crash on to him. He stayed steady anyways and hug him back, holding his baby brother tight.

"Im sorry..." he sniffs in his brother shirt "I should've known that Claudia will go that far. I didn't mean for her to took Rayla i swear..." Ezran proceed to speak between his sobs.

 _Ohh I've been a jerk haven't I_ Callum thought to himself.

"No I'm the one whose being an emotional ass. I should've acted more to prevent this. Beside, its Rayla. She cannot pass the chance to be heroic" Callum comfort his brother "Even if that chance is completely stupid and dangerous"

The King laugh at his brothers last statement. Still, it didn't make him feel better. Nothing will make him feel better until he knows Rayla is back safe and sound with no major injuries.

"Your still doing the jerkface dance right?" He manage to dial down the sniffles.

"After Rayla is back" Callum ruffled his brother's hair then hit his head lightly, "So what are we going to do with our new prisoner?"

"As long as you don't hurt him, anything. He know about Rayla whereabouts. We cannot be too nice" Ezran pushed away from his brother, "People been talking about yesterday attack. Protest is starting again. Its chaos down there"

"Is it that bad?"

"No violence so far. Just bigotry exchange on both sides" Ezran turn back to the balcony.

Since the storm is over. Both of them can see the town from up here. The King tower is the tallest structure in Katolis except for the big grand clock in the middle of town. From up here, the town seems peaceful. Its silence but there's a dreaded feeling on both of The King's and The Prince's stomach. Its like they can feel the chaos happening down there.

"People will do what people do best. Judge others" Callum rest his hands on the railings of the balcony beside his brothers.

Ezran scoffs, "Why cant people just get along for once. Is it really that hard" his expressions turn to annoyance in a second.

"Its a not a perfect world Ez..." The Prince said starring at the horizon, "We have to change so people can change. Nobody say its going to be easy"

"Its hard to make History as a 'narrative of love' when all that people want is to cut each other throats" Ezran trail off.

Callum laugh slightly remembering the man who said those three words "Dad..." he glance his brother "The most meaning full things are the-"

"Hardest to accomplish" Ezran finished that sentence for him, "Well, we cant just wait for it to come to us right. We'll show them"

In that moment, Callum finally realized how grown up his baby brother have become. Sure, he still act like a child for most of the time. But moment like this, he saw who his brother really is. A King. Callum smile slightly, feeling proud as he's ever been.

Callum had completely forgotten the reason he come to his brother's room the first place. What's important right now is to support him. He's having a hard time. Both of them are but either way, Callum will never understand the heavy responsibility of being King. But he knows how to be a good brother. He will and always support his brother, no matter what.

…

Somewhere in Xadia, Claudia is walking back and forth in front of her father's study. SHe don't why but she feel uneasy. Like something just wasn't right. Her father and his elf buddy have been talking for 'a while' already.

_Why, is it because I left Theo there to die I had no choice_

Then she heard yelling from the inside it was not her father's. He sound angry. The thick walls and doors prevent her from understanding anything that they're saying. She stop her tracks, suddenly freeze in place. She don't know why she feel so scared but something tell her that what is happening behind those door is not at all pretty.

The screaming suddenly stop. The silent is horrifying. She still haven't moved.

The door slowly opened and her father come to her view. She never saw that look in his face before. All her life knowing her father, her loving father. He never once see that emotion that plaster in Viren's face. He look disappointed.

"It' fake"

"What!?" Claudia eyes widen, "No, that's the thing. I did it. I did my job!"

"It's fake" Viren sigh, he walk closer his daughter. Claudia froze in place don't know what to expect "Next time, make sure you do your job well. Right now, I have nothing else to say to you. Go, I'll handle him" he puts a sad but reassuring smile.

When Claudia about to protest, Viren gave her a look. She look down immediately, nodding and turn back walking to her bedroom. But first she want to pay someone a little visit.

As she walk to the caves wall, the echoes of this place just make it worse for her. Her thoughts are laoud almost deafening her ears. She rubs the bridge of her nose, trying to get her dizziness away. In no time she reach the cell where Rayla is being kept.

Claudia see the elf hugging her knees. When Rayla heard the door is open, she became alert and look up immediately. They both give each other death glares so sharp it could cut someone. In the end Rayla just smile, she saw the devastated look on Claudia face. they figured it out.

"So like my gift? the craftsman who did that, Barron. Great guy. Quick too, look just like the original don't you think"

"This will only get you killed" Claudia said, trying to hide her rage.

"Nahh… you need me for bartering exchange, Callum will not give that thing up without a price" Rayla smile grows wider.

Claudia clench her fist, if she could just slapped the elf face she would feel so much better. Claudia look down to her feet trying to figure out something to say then she smirk.

"Doesn't mean he will get you in one piece"

Rayla smile disappear. They exchange glares again. Claudia look like she had enough, she back out from the door meaning to close it. Before she does, she heard the elf speak out.

"I am Rayla the Valiant of the Moonshadow elves. You cant frighten me" Rayla speak bravely.

Claudia grow more irritated and slam the door.

_Well see about that_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter yayyyyy. Thank you all for those who have supported this story. I'm greatful for al of you. The comments I've been getting are so nice. I hope i can finish this story and give an good impression to you guys.


	13. The Skywing Elf in Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine. What do you want? I will consider it"
> 
> "It's not a difficult wish. I just want..." Theo smile looking at the Prince, "a friend"

Soren walks down through the castle halls, on his way to Callum's room. It has been a long day for him patrolling and escorting the King. This is his final task for the day. Interrogating the Skywing elf that had killed many of his friends. The sight of bodies pilled inside the castle walls a night ago surely wasn't the best of sight. With blade impaled in their heads, chest... everywhere. How can one man do such a thing?

But, there is one person that also took part in that attack. Soren only saw her for a brief moment, he almost didn't recognize her. Then again he hasn't seen her in three years. Now, she suddenly shows up looking like a true villainess.

_"Ezran what are you saying"_

_"Help them, Claudia is not coming here for me. Rayla needs reinforcement. " Soren can hear how Ezran tremble when saying that "Go!"_

_With that Soren and the rest of the guards leave their post. Running to the direction of the attack. Soren didn't think much. His mind is set on protecting the castle but when he got there he couldn't help but freeze._

_He saw how the skywing elf had his knife on Rayla's throat, ready to kill her in an instant. Seeing all his friend bleeding on the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw how his sister willing to do these monstrosities._

_"Claudia Stop!"_

_"Aspiro Friggis" in an instant a wall of ice came rushing towards them._

_The Skywing elf leaps backward, into the hands of Soren's men. They reacted quickly and bring him down, a guard punching the elf repeatedly to make sure him unconscious. Soren gazes upon his sister again and saw how Claudia turns her head back to his direction. Eyes locking for an instant before glaring and reach out for her neckless.Claudia yelled something that he could not quite understand and smoke started to surround her. She disappeared taking Rayla with her._

Soren shakes the memory from his head. Trying to convince himself that the person he saw that night was not his sister. Claudia is one of the most caring and selfless people he knows. That night when he saw her, it's like looking at a different person.

Callum's door came to a view, he knocks it gently letting the Prince know that he's here. In an instant, the door opens. Callum looked at the guard, it obvious that he hasn't got any good night sleep since yesterday. Understandably, since well... the love of his life has been taken away from him.

"Finally, took you long enough," The Prince said in annoyance.

"Your many things dude, spoiled isn't one of them" Soren just chuckled slightly, he can see how Callum face redden.

"I just want things to settle fast" He walks in front of him, stomping "Is that too much to ask?"

Soren didn't answer, waiting for Callum fuse to run out and tire him out on its own. He just walks obediently behind him, like any good Crown guard would and stayed silent. The dudgeon is located under the keep on the farthest side of the main building. It's going to be a while and this awkward silence is killing them.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Soren suddenly heard the Prince speak.

"Meh, could have been better. Still pretty shook" he responded, "I guess, I still don't want to believe that was her"

Callum didn't make any response to that, thinking it might be rude. Callum and Soren have a deep history with Claudia, heck they grow up together in this very castle. It's still quite a shock to all of them.

"Sorry"

"No need, things change this past 3 years. It is naive for me to think she hasn't changed too." Soren said quietly.

They walk across the rest of the main building in silence after that. On their way, they see Queen Aanya coming approaching them. Soren and Callum bow their head respectfully.

"I see you decided to interrogate that man without my assistance" Her smile is sly, clearly having the intention to join them.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, are you suppose to be here in this hour?"

"And yours supposed to be a King's guard, not a Prince's guard. Yet here we are" she replied walking in front of them "I already asked for permission to accompany you two to the dungeon. Don't worry I will not be speaking on your behalf. He is not my prisoner after all"

Soren and Callum fell silent and keep proceeding on their walk to the dungeon.

"I'm sorry about your lost Queen Aanya" Callum finally speaks up.

"As you should be" her eyes stayed forward to the direction of the hall "There's no need to be sorry for something that's already happened. I assure you I will get Justice. For that, I need to meet this person"

The two men have been silenced again, not sure what to answer. The rest of the walk had been filled with only the sound of their breathing and people that had been walking by or passed them. It's uncomfortable and normal at the same time.

They reach The Keep. Callum opening it's doors to the young Queen and they proceed to walk down to where the dungeon is. The air is getting thick and unsavory. This is a dungeon after all not a five-star innkeeping.

Soren asks permission to walk passed the two royals and proceed to greet the guard that's in duty to protect the cell. Both of the guards bowed at the young royals and opening the doors for them.

As the door opens. Callum can feel the rage rising in his body again. He took a deep breath trying to dial it down. Not wanting to scare or disrespect Queen Aanya. He paces his feet entering the room that Theo is in.

"Your Majesties, I didn't know I will have a royal guest to come and visit me. I could have clean my bloody appearance" the Skywing elf said, smirking.

"Your friend has abandoned you and now your playing sweet?" Soren glared at the man.

Theo is in shackles, the guards had removed the tattoo on his arms so he can't fly his way out of here and stick everyone's chests with knives again. His appearance is still the same, the guards didn't bother to change his clothes since he was a handful to take care of.

"You mean Miss Dark Mage, we're not friends. Just partners in crime. I swear she wanted me dead more than she wants to kill you servants Your Majesty" his gaze turns to the Durren Queen.

Aanya didn't answer, simply clenching her fist _so it is true._

"Why are you here? What do you want with the key?" Callum takes over the situation before things get ugly.

"You think I'm just gonna give you answers" The Skywing elf scoff, "No, I want something in return"

"Yea, not happening. There are other ways to make you talk" Soren takes out his sword, in response the elf just laughs.

"Please, you think that will scare me. I am the apprentice of one of the most powerful archmages in Xadian history. He treated me much worse than a simple knife to the heart" Theo laugh, " Trust me, do you want to save your friend or not. Give me what I want and I will tell you everything that you want to know"

Soren looks at Callum. He considered agreeing with this monster.

"Callum No!"

"What do you want?" The Prince steps closer to the cell.

"For heaven's sake. It's a trap!"Soren yelled, " I know you're worried about Rayla. But this is not the way"

Callum looks at Soren, determent of his choice. Soren can't fight back now. He might be the reasonable one here but Callum is still his Prince, he just a mere servant of the crown.

"So? What will it be Your Highness" Theo grin grow wider like he already knows the answer, "Your Princess is waiting"

The fire inside Callum's eyes just grows larger. He glared at the prisoner whishing to end this talk quickly.

"Fine. What do you want? I will consider it"

"It's not a difficult wish. I just want..." Theo smile looking at the Prince, "a friend"

Callum raises an eyebrow, " You gotta be kidding"

Theo just smiles and stands from the ground, his chains we're making sounds every time he moves. He walks towards the Prince. That darn smirk still there on his face.

"So do we have a deal? Friend?"

"This is stupid. Let's go, Callum" Soren turn to the other direction, walking towards the door "Callum?"

The prince stays quiet. He turns to the other way as well. Walking towards the door. When Queen Aanya followed the Prince she stops her tracks for a second. Looking back at the Skywing elf.

"Why did you do it?" She merely asks.

"Do what? Ohhh your elven friends you mean. Well, yesterday storm is not a mere coincidence. Do you know if you put a heart of a skywing elf in a primal stone full of storms and break it? The storm will break lose and last night or two" the elf grin again, "Such a shame, all they were nice people. It makes me sad to cut out their parts. But it's a risk I'm willing to take"

Aanya heard enough and storms out of the dungeon. Soren followed not long after. Making sure that the doors were locked before escorting the royals out of the keep.

"He is a monster. Killing his own kind" Aanya gritted her teeth.

Callum who's in front of them just scoffs, "He's just doing his job"

Soren and Aanya are shocked by the Prince's statement. They never thought that those words would come out of Callum's tongue.  
"Don't look at me like that. It's dark magic. You really think they do it for eating" Callum exclaim.

"Doesn't give them the right to play God and kill innocents" Aanya fire back at the Prince's statement.

"I'm not defending him. I'm just saying it's expected" Callum sighs "He's hanging out with a dark mage. It's expected"

"Callum please tell me you don't actually consider being his 'friend'. He's playing you" Soren grabs Callum shoulder rather too tightly.

Callum shrugs off Soren's hand from his shoulder then proceed walking forward. Leaving Soren and Aanya behind. The Crown guard just sighs. He really hopes that Callum wouldn't do anything stupid. 

...

Rayla slouches in her seat. Viren's minions had taken her to this very odd room. Filled with jars that she swears is from any sort of magical creatures in all of Xadia. Not just animals parts that are contained in those jars elves, and dragons parts as well. The thought of a person can do such a thing make Rayla almost gagged. 

There is really no point why she is here in this room right now. If she is going to be tortured and cut up. This place is too tidy and sparkly for any sort of decapitation. The room is almost star-like. it's neat and every magic equipment is tucked nicely, making this more like a study than any kind of torture chamber.

She prepared for the worst. Rayla is no guest here. She is a prisoner. So she doesn't get her hopes up lightly. It's been hours since she left her cell and laying on this very floor. She just wants it to be over soon.

The door behind her open. Rayla didn't look back. Not that she's scared, sitting and slouching for 24 hours really does a toll on your back and neck. She heard the steps come closer to her and feel a figure standing behind her.

"So we meet again" The figure speaks, slowly walk front to see the young elf face.

Once the person is in front of her, Rayla looks up. Seeing that the person is not a human but an elf. 

"I don't think we meet before, trust me I would have remembered that ugly face" Rayla grins try to sound intimidating.

The elf in front of her just laughs. The smile on his purple-skinned face widen. He bends down to her level. Rayla notices how literal stars were splattered on his face it resembled a diamond freckles. Sparkling, while his eyes are black with white pupils. 

"You didn't saw me at that time in the spire, but I saw you little one. I must admit, you are one of the bravest elves I ever met. Pushing a dark mage of the cliff, risking your life in the process" The elf smile kindly, "What honor to finally meet such specimen" 

Rayla didn't respond instead she just sits there quietly, looking the other way. 

"My apologies, you must be uncomfortable. Let me take that off" The elf then draw a rune on top of her shackles, "Alohomora" 

The binding that had restricted Rayla open itself. Releasing her hands. She grabs one of her wrist messaging it, since the cuffs were adjusted tightly around her fist. 

"Is this a game?" Rayla asked, not sure how to react.

"No, not at all. I'm not like Viren. He likes to strike down his foes until they reduce to ashes. I'm not like that" He grins at the young elf, "I like to toy with my enemies" 

Rayla raises an eyebrow, not really understanding the situation at all, "What do you want? Kill me" 

The white-haired elf just laughs, "Like I said young one, I'm not that kind of elf" He walks away from the Moonshadow elf and sits in a chair across the room. 

"I'm going to ask you a question, for that we need to talk" he points at the stool in front of him, "Sit!"

Rayla stands, not sure what is happening "I'm fine right over here, thank you" 

The elf just grins, "Your not leaving here until you answered my question and when you do, you will be rewarded nicely" he grabs a kettle that's is sitting on the table beside him "Sit, this is the last time I will tell you so"

Rayla still unsure walks to the direction of the elf anyway. sitting in front of him. He grabs two glasses and pours the drink into them. Rayla looked at the elf again, weirded out by his hospitality.

"So? Shall we begin?" he smiles at Rayla before drinking the drink that he had prepared for both of them.

...

It is late in the night. Callum tossed and turn from his bed. Feeling uneasy. He looks up to the ceiling for a moment, thinking about something. he sighs and puts on his jacket and walks out of his bedroom.

He hiding from any guard that is patrolling around the castle. Trying to not be seen. He walks to the direction of the keep. Making sure his step was silent. Before he can go downstairs he notices there's only one guard that is guarding the entrance. He stood behind a wall. waiting until he could make his next move. when they disappeared, he travels downstairs where two guards stood and surprised at his sudden appearance.

"My Prince are you-"

"You tell anyone about this and I will tell the King" Callum threatens, making the guards gulp and open the door for him.

When Callum walks inside he can already see Theo smile in the darkroom. Callum glared at him. 

"Well hello. Friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your support. This is a story that I'm actually proud of. Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes and slow burns. Leave critics and comments down below and enjoy the chapters


	14. Enemy of My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why should I trust you, you tried to have me killed. Doesn't sound friendly at all" the prince walks forward closing the gap between him and the bars "How can I even know if you're going tell the truth?"
> 
> "You don't. That's what makes it exciting" Theo grins from afar, "Everything comes with a price, I only need your cooperation that's all"

The air around the cell is thick and unsavory. While the dark and grim atmosphere filling the room, you can see the evil glow on Theo's eyes and his white teeth under his grin. 

Callum mind wanders elsewhere. Trying to make sense of his enemy. By the looks of it, the elf is super clever and strong. He looked upon the skywing elf face as if he didn't fully trust him. As he should. He's the enemy after all. Callum gives a distasteful glare, giving him a warning.

"I'm not your friend" 

"Oh? Then this conversation is over" Theo says almost too calmly and walks back to walk where he once lean against.

"Why should I trust you, you tried to have me killed. Doesn't sound friendly at all" the prince walks forward closing the gap between him and the bars "How can I even know if you're going tell the truth?"

"You don't. That's what makes it exciting" Theo grins from afar, "Everything comes with a price, I only need your cooperation that's all"

Callum scoffs. This person is crazy beyond all means. He is not stupid. He will not easily trust an enemy but nobody knows about Rayla's whereabout except this maniac. Claudia hasn't shown any trace of location in the past 3 years. It would take forever to track her down.

"Princey you look ugly frowning like that. It's not good for your face" Theo pouted "Fine if you won't be my friend I guess there is another way you can make me talk"

Flinching from the words, Callum suddenly looks intrigued but he remains cautious. 

"Blood" The elf glances at the human prince "I want your blood. Give me your blood and I will answer 3 questions" 

Callum's eyes widen, he felt shivers down his spine when Theo makes such a request. 

"Why? What do you-"

"Ughhhh so many questions. Forget death by execution, I'm dying from a bad conversation over here" Theo groans out, "Do you want to save your princess or not?"

Everything fell silent. You can see that Callum considering the possible possibility in his head. He cannot figure out why Theo is in need of his blood. He cannot see a situation of any arcanum magic that requires any usage of human blood. If he is going to use it for magic it's going very hazardous and too risky.

"That's it" Callum raise an eyebrow.

"Yes," as Theo smile turns into evil like a grin. He walks towards the human Prince, "So do we have a deal?" 

Not pleased at all. Callum bent down to reach for the dagger that is hidden in his boot. He draws the blade out and places it on top of his palm. Not fully convinced that this is a good idea.

Theo almost jumps in joy. He cannot help but smile with a wide gaze. He licked his lips, knowing what will happen next.

The look on the Prince's face that he gives to the elf is extremely alarming. Theo's arms are restraints, he cannot do anything even if he wants too. That fact makes the circumstance seems harmless. Callum shoots a glare before letting the blade hits his skin.

"You tell me everything I need to know," Callum said letting the blade cut his skin.

The hand trembled slightly because of the pain probably because of the shock. The cut is deep look deep. Callum held back a yelp trying to not look weak in front of his prisoner. As blood starts to drip down, he places his palm inside of the cell. Letting it fall to the floor and make a red puddle in front of the elf feet.

In an instant suddenly those grim creepy smile disappear from the elf face, he then walks back to lean back on the wall on the other side of the room. Leaving Callum quite stunned. The elf then sits across from Callum now looking barely affected by what just happen. 

"Three questions" he then stares at the ceiling "ask wisely"

Callum shifts his arms back to his side of the room. Clutching on the wound with his fist. Blood still seeping down of his palm but he couldn't care less about it anymore.

"Where are you taking Rayla?" Callum said almost too calmly.

"Straight to the point. Getting impatient I see..." The elf laughs as he looks at his restraints " To be honest, I'm not so sure myself. All I know it's at the very end of Xadia. Where the moon touches the sea. At least that's what my master told me"

Rage suddenly fueled up inside the Callum's chest as he grit his teeth. That's not very fucking helpful now is it?

"I thought you're going to tell me something useful" Callum exclaim.

Instead of answering, Theo stayed silent. The elf rolls his eyes and watches how the Prince is acting as a huge baby mongrel.

The silence only irritated Callum more. He tried to keep his composure and stay as calm as possible. But this lunatic is trying to test his patience, he will certainly not fall for it.

"What do you want with the Key of Aaravos?" The prince asked sounding more and more annoyed.

Theo's eyes widen for a second. Callum noticed it too. The elf flinches and gazes at the ground that he sat upon. Having a moral dilemma. He could lie. He could lie and not turn on his master and tell his secrets to his enemy's. Theo can tolerate a lot of things; stealing, torture-heck even mass genocide, and rape in some circumstances. But there is one thing he is not never will be above off.

Lying.

Their eyes meet for a second. Looking displeased at one another. Theo curse silently, knowing what he will do.

"My master needs it. I don't know the details myself. But I assure you, he will unleash a power that is far greater than any magic you have ever seen" the voice that is coming out Theo's mouth almost sound like he hated the idea. "Then Xadia will turn back to the way it was before, ruled only by the mighty"

That raises more questions than answers in Callum's head. The Prince exhales loudly. Thinking the entire meeting with this person is a mistake and just causes headaches to his already troublesome pain and worries. He looks at Theo once again. 

"Your planning something. Nobody is that honest" Callum scoffs.

"I am but a mere servant to Aaravos. Lying is a terrible offense, trust me this elf is nothing but honest" 

Expecting one more question to come out of the prince's mouth. Theo closes his eyes readying himself for the next topic. Instead of the sound of the prince's voice. He heard the door opening and light from outside of the dungeon seeping in the dark cell.

"You still owe me one question" Callum look at the elf one last time before closing the door to his room.

Callum walk outside the Keep. Trying to ignore and avoid the confused look on the guard's faces seeing their prince walking around the castle at night. He just rolled his eyes and keep moving forward.

When he finally returns to his room. He searches for a map of the entire land inside his bookshelves. Hidden between two sketchbooks on the top shelve. he reaches for it, opening it up and set on the ground. 

Thinking what Theo said earlier. The far end of Xadia. Legend has it that once those places we're filled with life and magic beyond any elf or humans understanding. But it changes somehow. Now it's only a dark jungle with haunting spirits and dangerous animals.

Putting his finger on the possible location of Rayla's whereabouts he grabs for his charcoal pencil inside his sketchbook and circles it. 

Five possible locations. The very edge and end of Xadia. He needs to visit the library soon just to make sure. But for now, knowing at least one of these locations is where Rayla is standing right now give the prince a sense of accomplishment even though he's still worried sick about her.

Rayla just hold on okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long. How are you guys feeling? Good, I hope. So what do you think¿ leave critics and comment down below. Don't forget to kudos this thing and subscribe to the story. See you next time


	15. Talking With the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum looks around his surroundings, trying to make sense of where he is. The purple and blue-ish hue of the atmosphere around him is truly mysterious yet inviting to his soul. He took a step forward looking down he sees that the ground ripple under his movement like water. The ripple seems to travel ageless, as far as his eyes can see it.

Eyes open. Callum can see stars above him, thousand and thousand of blazing stars above him. The sky is dark as leather and the wind blowing softly around his figure. He feels like floating in mid-air. The stars above him seem familiar, he saw those patterns in a dream. The dream he had before Rayla was taken away.

He stood up almost immediately then gaps, he is standing on nothing. The ground is pitch black, it looks like a mirror from the sky above him. It's like he was surrounded by moon and stars, it is breathtaking. He never saw such a beautiful sight.

Callum looks around his surroundings, trying to make sense of where he is. The purple and blue-ish hue of the atmosphere around him is truly mysterious yet inviting to his soul. He took a step forward looking down he sees that the ground ripple under his movement like water. The ripple seems to travel ageless, as far as his eyes can see it.

The silence is deafening, almost as if he can hear his own heartbeat in this place. Callum looks up to see a familiar purple star, unlike the other stars that are a part of a certain constellation he recognizes. The purple star stand-alone in a secluded space in the sky, like its asking him to follow it. Feeling like not having any choice he walks towards it.

After what it feels like hours and hours of walking in this stary abys. Feeling like there is no end to his journey, he stopped for a moment.

"Hello?" he yelled, having hope that he at least will get an answer.

Nothing, just an echo of his voice traveling through the air. Callum never felt so alone in his entire life. Feeling despair, he falls to his knees, hugging it. Wishing this dream would be over soon.

...

As the fire in the fireplace dancing with its blue flames, its movement is almost hypnotizing. Creating an almost calm atmosphere, too calm. Rayla is more than comfortable in an uncomfortable situation, she is sitting here having tea with the man that has been proved to kill Queen Aditi of Lux Aura. Not to mention the other crimes that he had committed.

The smirk on the Startouch elf is almost as hypnotizing as the blue flame that is dancing in front of him. Not that she trust it, it's amazing how he looks almost too normal for a completely power-hungry archmage.

He took another sip at his beverage before addressing a problem, "You haven't touched your drink at all. Is something wrong"

Yea the fact that I'm imprisoned here

Instead of speaking her mind, Rayla just stays silent and continue to look at the fireplace. She's been captured before, this is not the first time but it is the first time that her captor treated her like a mere guest. This is more than strange. She just expecting him to charge at her at any moment.

"Still don't trust me I see..." his almost too-soothing voice fills the silent air, "You expected to be punished for swapping my key, is that what you want? I can have you wiped across the streets if that is what you preferred"

That caught Rayla reaction. With wide eyes, she looks at the elf that is seated in front of her. Not scared just surprise. He hasn't shown any sign of aggression for the half-hour that they interacted but suddenly bringing the topic up, Rayla cannot help but shoot a glare at the Startouch elf.

"Finally a reaction. Never thought a pretty elf such as yourself would be such a masochist" He chuckled, putting his cup down.

Hearing that the Moonshadow flinch back, he did not just say that to her. The words that she heard from him almost making her gag in disgust. The daggers in her eyes haven't left her face, she the not-so-pleasant feeling in her stomach grew stronger by the second, more that she spent time with this person.

"You look familiar somehow? you remind me of some Dragonguard that once worked under Zubeia reign. You have the fire as one of them, a spiteful woman always snapping back at her friends-Am I wrong?"

That sounds familiar. Rayla cannot help but think about her parents. Her mom is not spiteful, she just acts like that. From what she remembered she was a fierce warrior, she'll do anything to protect the innocent.

"You saw them?" Rayla cannot help but feel infested.

For a second she can feel how wide his grin had become, "Oh yes, they are the assigned Dragonguard to that snide Dragon Queen. Of course, I saw them passed my mirror once or twice"

"They are my parents" Rayla answered quietly.

"Ahh, I see..." Aaravos grew more infested, " I wasn't present when Viren took my mirror to the human lands. Were they killed?"

Rayla flinches at the statement but she nods anyway. No reason to deny it at this point. Callum had proven that they did not run with the other Dragonguards, they died protecting the egg. Their duty. Saving the egg in the process. She cannot help but feel proud but sadden at the fact that they are gone.

"What killed them?"

Rayla stare at the flames in front of her, "Loyalty" she proudly smile and then face the Startouch elf for the first time in this entire conversation, "They died for loyalty"

Her response makes him laugh, not mockingly though. He then stifles down his laughs and smiles at the young elf, "Your a smart little thing are you?"

The Moonshadow elf gaze falls back to the fireplace. Aaravos then stands from his seat, alerting Rayla in the process. She keeps her guard up, in case he tries to do something dangerous. Instead of attacking her, Aaravos reach for the untouched cup that Rayla hasn't drink from yet and pushing it in front of her.

"Drink, I know they haven't given you anything since you got here"

Rayla trying to ignore the dryness of her throat, gently shake her head in disagreement. Aaravos sigh, he then grabs Rayla arm so suddenly with his other hand, making Rayla flinch in response trying to pull her arm away.

Aaravos keep her arm steady in his grasp, "Drink, or I will force it down your throat" sounding more violent than he intended, "I promise you its not poison" he reassured her once again.

She cannot protest at this point. She wants to but there's a voice inside her head to just to do as he told and get it over with. Aaravos, let go of her hand and hand the cup to her. Rayla reaches for it. Holding the cup with her hand and guiding it to her mouth. She looks at Aaravos for a second before drinking it.

The drink tastes sweet and smells funny, she only took a sip before putting the glass back on the table. Aaravos then smile and walk to the fireplace, reaching for something inside a wooden box that is placed on top of it. Rayla focuses on his movements in case he does something stupid. But he only took out a flute, made out of metal. He returns to his seat and gently put the flute on his mouth.

Soothing music came out of his flute, Rayla recognizes the song that he is playing. It is an ancient elven lullaby that her mother used to sing before she went to bed. The sound of the music calming her down, making her feel safe. Her eyelids starting to feel heavy. She tries her best to stay awake, jolting a few times every time she closes her eyes. After a few attempts, she finally gave in. Feeling her body drifting away as the music tucking her body to bed.

...

After hours Rayla finally opens her eyes. She gasps as she realizes she is no longer seated in the chair that she had slept in but in a stary abyss, surrounded by millions and millions of lights. She stood immediately, cursing as she did. Rayla stare at the ground she is standing, it mirrored the sky above her, and when she walks the ground moves like ripples of water.

"You got to be kidding" Rayla sigh as she looks above her.

A purple star. It shines the brightest on top of her like a blazing sun. She looks at her surrounding once again. Looking for that blasted-purple elf that has to send her into space like abyss. Instead of an elf, she saw a figure slouching and hugging its knees in the distance. A familiar figure, she walks towards it. Praying to the gods above that her eyes don't deceive her. As she gets closer, the ripples under feet grew larger. Touching the figure.

The person in the distance notices the movement of the ground beneath and looks towards the source. Rayla almost couldn't believe it, their faces meet. She smiles from joy and to him.

"Callum!"

Callum cannot believe himself, he sees the love of his life running towards him, he quickly stands up, sprinting towards her. Once their bodies meet, Callum relinquishes her in a tight and loving hug. Rayla returns the favor burying her face into his neck.

"Is this a dream?" He pulled away from her neck and touching their nose together.

"If it is, I will kill anyone who tries to wake me up" She laughs and kisses his lips all so gently.

They pulled away smiling, "It sure sounds like something you would do" Callum reach the Moonshadow elf face, making sure it real.

Rayla put her palm on top of his hand. Trying to savor the feeling of his skin against hers. Callum leans in for another kiss before pulling away and holding her hands. How he has missed it, it is only been a few days but it feels like an eternity for the pair. Rayla gazes upon his forest green eyes before look at her surroundings again.

"Where are we?" She asks looking at the stars above them.

"Welcome to the shore" A voice echos around them, Rayla pick out the voice almost immediately.

Callum grip around Rayla hands grew tighter. He saw the purple star that he once followed turn itself into an elf. Callum letting go of his grip and move forward in front of Rayla. His hand ready to draw a rune, in case something goes wrong.

"No need for that young apprentice, before we get started on your first lesson" Aarvos reach forward and Rayla suddenly come flying to him before Callum can react, "Tell me young Callum, do you love this girl"

Callum glared at the elf looking worried as ever that Rayla is frozen in his grasp, "More than anything" he answered.

"Is that so?" Aaravos smile, "I must warn you, young apprentice. If you want to unlock the key secret here's your first lesson"

The ground under Rayla feet started to crumble. Callum's eyes widen fearing for her life, when he wants to walk towards her he cannot feel his feet moving even he tries his hardest. He can only look at Rayla face worried and desperate to save her.

"You know why I am able to master all the six arcanum's that ever exist in this world" Aaravos walk slowly towards Callum, leaving Rayla behind still frozen in place.

Callum didn't answer, he doesn't really care. His focus lands only on Rayla. He just wants to reach her.

"You, my apprentice. Have an amazing potential. A human mastering having a connection to the sky and earth arcanum is unheard of. You also have a slight connection to the sun arcanum as well, are you not?"

"I am not your apprentice, I don't even know who you are!"Callum snaps at the elf.

Ignoring the Prince's remarks, Aaravos keeps walking to his direction with a smile on his face, "Soon, but first I must test you. You still haven't answered my question"

"I don't know? again I don't know you! Now can you please let her go!"

Aaravos stop his tracks. Looking back at the Moonshadow that he had trapped, a smirk appears on his smug face.

"As you wish" Aaravos snaps his fingers.

The ground around Rayla crumbles to dust creating a hole. Callum and Rayla face meeting one last time before she was sucked into the ground beneath her. Callum screaming her name. Once she is gone, he can suddenly feel his body again and fall on his knees in front of the Startouch elf.

" For you to become an archmage such as myself. You must appreciate all the six primal source have to offer, and the only way to do that is to live with them. you must experience sadness, anger, joy, and happiness. It will help you understand how precious an arcanum is, so you will do anything to protect it" Aaravos said softly.

"What does have to do with her!" Callum yells, "She doesn't do anything wrong. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Aaravos bend down to face the Prince level and lifts his face, "You have to let go, Callum. You and I are special. It's not easy to see something that never been before. It is necessary for us to kill what weakens our connection to all the sources"

"And what's that?" Callum glared at his enemy.

Aaravos sigh, "Love, young apprentice" He stand up and look down at his apprentice, "Love is the death of duty"

Callum heard a snapping of a finger before opening his eyes. He's back in his room. Sweating cold droplets on his foreheads. He controls his breathing trying to make sense of what had happened in his dream. He looks at the wooden cube that is glowing from afar, He stomps angrily towards it and grabbing before throwing it across the other room. Tears start to fall down his face as he leans to the walls behind him. Letting himself fall to the ground. He continues that state before feeling tired and gazes at the key once again.

Callum's face turn serious before heading towards the door to the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, what do you think Aaravos meant by that. I like to know your opinion. Don't forget to kudos and subscribe to the story. I'll see you next time.


	16. Danger Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eyebrows on the Prince's face have been wrinkling for a full day straight searching for the possible location of Rayla's whereabouts. Is he tired? very, but of course, the exhaustion that his feeling is nothing compared to the will that he has on finding her. Books after books, it almost feels like he already searches the entire literature on Xadia ever written and still no result. Callum however never given up hope, not now when he feels like he's one step away. He just needs a location, somewhere where the moon touches the sea. It felt like he read that before, he doesn't remember where though.

Rayla's eyes shots open wide. Her breath hitches as she is struggling for air, she then noticed she not in the stary abys or the black hole that she was falling in. But she was not in the study either. Feeling a tight feeling around her wrist, she looks down and sees that her shackles are pressed tightly around her wrist again. She is back in her cell, it is dark she can barely make sense of where she was. 

The dream, Callum, Aaravos. She remembered the scenarios that had played earlier, her breath is still heavy like she just runs through a mountain. It was not pleasant, the feeling of falling. She is reminded of what had happened three years ago in the Spire. That event still brings her nightmares, the notion of accepting her death, and putting others first before her own. 

Back then she was ready, she knows what she has to do in order to save Zym. She welcome death like it was an old friend, it's her duty. But once the deed is done and she looked up to see the sky one last time, the horror she felt when she watches Callum jump after her. It's like some part of her die that day in the fall. Knowing the love of her life will die with her. 

Callum did not know the spell will work. That's the harrowing part of it all. His action is reckless and not calculating. It's stupid. 

_Love is the death of duty_ sherecalls what Aaravos had said earlier. Even though she did not witness him saying that it's almost like she heard him nonetheless.

Rayla hears the sound of the door opening, lighting the room the process. She looks up to see Viren smug smile on his lips. Only he does not look like himself, his skin is grey, and his eyes with white hair making him look soulless and dead. 

"I see you enjoyed your visit to the studies" He smiled.

Rayla did not answer. Her gaze looks down on the cold floor beneath her, ignoring the man. She noticed the knife he's holding, its cover with green goo.

"Not going to talk. Fine, it will make things easier for me anyways" The man bent down in front of her and aiming the knife at her horns.

Realizing what he is going to do, Rayla backs away immediately. 

"Now, now. Stay still! or I might miss" 

"You touch me one more time and I will end you" Rayla glared at the man. 

Viren sigh, pulling the knife away. He grabs her arm suddenly and sticks the blade into it. The elf screams in pain and tries to take control of the situation but because she was unprepared she is shaking and doesn't have the reflexes to pulled her arm away. 

The dark mage took out a small jar and filled it with Rayla's blood. Since it's already done, Rayla thinks there no use in getting away, so she waits. The man leaves, leaving no words behind or even tending to her wounds. Whatever that green goo was, it sure burned the wound so at least it will not get infected anytime soon. 

The young elf tries to hold on and not scream. Showing weakness on enemy lands is forbidden in her culture. So she bites the inside of her mouth so hard until it bleeds the same red that is her blood that been burnt on her arm.

Even with the pain, she wonders what monstrosity that man is planning with her hair and blood. Soon if she unlucky he will take away her horns as well. Earlier was a close call, he almost took it.

Rayla hadn't slept for 2 days. She should. But no, it's far too risky and who knows what that evil living corpse will do to her if she's asleep.

So again she looks at the crack beneath the door. A sprinkle of light in her cold, dark cell.

...

"Callum you need to rest" Ezran looks at his brother tired and overwork in the library.

Basically, the last 2 days have been the hardest for the young prince. Since having that dream, he made a nest in the library. Not going back to his room. The castle staff always seeing him slaving away in some books and sleeping while standing in front of the Xadia section of the library.

Seeing this, made Ezran super concerned and guilty. The Prince promises his brother to not overwork himself. I guess he breaks that promise.

"No time Ez, I'm so close I know it," Callum said, not even glancing at his brother.

"Callum-"

"Ez, please! I promise I will be there for dinner just please... leave me alone "

After saying that the Prince left his King alone in an empty section.

"That's what you said last time..." He whispers.

Feeling even more guilty that his brother is acting this way. He knows he deserves it, His command is what caused this event to unfold and how he wishes he can turn back time and fix everything.

Ezran exits the library in defeat after many attempts to told his brother to at least eat something or to take a 10 minute nap. But alas it all went up in flames.

Soren is waiting in the hallway outside. Seeing Ezran and Callum like this hurt his little bear heart too. They used to be Soo cheerful now...

"You know Ez, I can drag him out with a blindfold, and later we can force-feed him together. "

Ezran chuckle at his comment, admiring his friend that is trying to cheer him up. Soren cringed and dry humor is honestly Ezran favorite part of having him as his personal guard.

"Let's not, he will Aspiro frigis you to death" 

The King and the crown guard walk back to the throne room. Ezran still has some kingly duties to do before lunch so he should finish that then try to convince Callum to eat with him again.

"Am I wrong Soren?" Ezran turns his back to look at the young guard "What if he will stay there forever and died between the piles of books. I don't think I can watch that happen"

Soren just let out a small laugh, "You know I'm paid to agree with you, right?"

Hearing that unhelpful respond the King turn around and smile and keep walking.

...

The eyebrows on the Prince's face have been wrinkling for a full day straight searching for the possible location of Rayla's whereabouts. Is he tired? very, but of course, the exhaustion that his feeling is nothing compared to the will that he has on finding her. Books after books, it almost feels like he already searches the entire literature on Xadia ever written and still no result. Callum however never given up hope, not now when he feels like he's one step away. He just needs a location, somewhere where the moon touches the sea. It felt like he read that before, he doesn't remember where though.

"Your Highness?" the voice shock Callum, He looks and sees Lyanna walking towards him.

"Lyanna! you scared me" Callum put his book down and relaxed, "What brings you here?"

"My apologies Your Highness" the handmaiden bow slightly, "King Ezran has called. For dinner"

Callum groan, doesnt his brother know how important this is, "In some minutes Lyanna"

"Yeah about that" Lyanna trailed, "King Ezran told me if you don't join him for dinner, he will ask Soren to drag you out and closes the library"

That brat, Seeing he had no choice. The Prince stand from his little island of books and stomp out of the library with Lyanna following close behind. Feeling weird that the handmaiden is still following him, the prince ignores that feeling and keep walking across the castle.

"Have you found where they had taken Rayla?" Lyanna couldn't help but ask.

Callum sigh, "I wouldn't be in the library if I have. I mean the information that Theo told me wasn't exactly helpful 'Where the moon touches the sea' what the heck was that supposed to mean?"

Lyanna tilts her head, "Shouldn't you seek counsel to Moonshadow elf for that"

Something click in Callum stupid brain. Of course, he had a conversation about this when Lujanne and he were training on his moon arcanum. Gods he is so stupid, he stops his tracks immediately and turns around to the handmaiden.

"Lyana you're a genius, tell Ezran I'll be back soon and I need a favor" Callum grip on Lyanna shoulder, "Since I can't ask nobody else because they will think its suspicious, I need you to keep an eye on the new prisoner"

Still having to process what the Prince had said to her, Callum already looking for the nearest balcony. Following him, Lyanna hears the Prince cast a spell that makes him grew him and already feet away from the ground.

"Wait, Callum! where are you going?" Lyanna yells at the edge of the balcony, seeing the prince already flying towards the setting sun.

"To the Cursed Caldera!!" she heard the young man yelled, after some second his figure becomes small because of the distance.

Lyanna scoffed before entering the hallway again, new prisoner? the skywing elf that attacked the castle. Out of all people, why would the Prince trust such a task to a simple handmaiden? ironically ever since the handmaiden moved to the castle, the two royals that had been trusted to her had been kidnapped and the other had flown away to the sunset. Somehow she's scared this one would disappear somewhere too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I promise I promise that I finish this and that what I'll do Goddammit. Anyway, the next chapter will probably come next week. It's slow but steady for the sake of my sanity and time.


	17. Enemy of My Enemy pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyana just report the events of how The Prince flown away before dinner, the handmaiden face squint for she did not expect the King especially Ezran to say such vulgar words.

"Fuck!" Ezran cursed from his throne with his palms around his tired now worried face.

Lyana just report the events of how The Prince have flown away before dinner, the handmaiden face squint for she did not expect the King especially Ezran to say such vulgar words.

Soren from the side of the throne, start to open his mouth to speak to the young King. Ezran cut him immediately.

"Yes, yes... The swear jar I know Soren" the Crown guard smiled happy at that respond.

Night fall is not an ideal time to be flying, Ezran know this. Callum know this. To the Cursed Caldera of all places. That place is freezing as fuck.

The King take a glance to Opeli, the wowan just smiled sweetly. His gaze than turn to the Handmaiden.

"Did he say anything before he left?" His voice and brain is tired from all this worrying.

Lyanna stays silent, seeing how the King is still moody and probably exhausted from playing adult the last couple of days, even years. She keep quiet about the Prince's request.

"No sire, he just took off. Teens, am I right?" Soren laughs at her attempt to make a joke.

"We know that all too well" Opeli added, "Let the Prince be, Your Highness. He wont be satisfied until he gets his Princess"

"And... Since it only took 5 hours for him to fly there. He'll be back soon. I don't think he can handle eating slugs" Sorens pitch in, "Callum is a fucking romantic, of course he tries to play hero. We will be here when he needs help"

Before Ezran can disagree, the throne room door opens to reveal Queen Anya. Everyone bowed respectfully to queen and the queen give an adoring smile in return.

"I'm sorry for the inconveniences I caused the last few days Anya, I wish I could help more" Ezran said, ignoring her advisors look when he mention her name without the proper title.

"Of course Ezran. I am as well" The young queen said, ignoring Opeli's smirk.

"Would you like to have tea before you go Your Highness? His majesty would love to host you again in the gazebo" Opeli's request sent arrows to Ezran heart.

"What? but-"

"Of course, but I think King Ezran can request that himself" Anya smirk, her advisors start to protest.

"Your Majesty you should recon-"

"Of course!" Ezran voice squeaks, "Jelly tarts. There will be jelly tarts as well"

...

The young royals have been seated again inside the gazebo, since it's not raining anymore the smell of Summer and jelly tarts wellcome their nose. Just kids being kids and having tea. Ezran needs this.

"I swear Opeli is planning to get both of us engaged" Anya scoff through her tea, Ezran smiled at that comment with a little hint of red on his cheek.

"I don't think your advisors will surrender it's greatest treasure to me that easily" the boy took sip at his tea as well.

"Meh, I would. Politically it made sense. In terms of feelings..." Anya glance at the garden around them, "Not quite sure. I'm not interested in those stuff"

"All girls seems to not be interested in love these day..." Ezran mumble 'lightly', munching his jelly tart.

"Nevermind, I don't want you as a husband anymore" Anya laughs, throwing crumps of pastries to opposite direction.

Both of them laughs. Truly, they have this discussion many times before. They know full well on how it can benefit them but the true questions is the feelings they have for one another. It's there for sure, being the only bright young kids in their jobs give a push to that direction. Still, they always play it of like this, like childhood friends. Kids are kids, they have alot of time.

"Speaking of unrequited love. What do you think of my idiot brother? That jerk flew to the Cursed Caldera just a few hours ago" Ezran paused looking at the night sky, "I know this whole fiasco is my fault but you this is. We always have to figured out the right timing. We don't have the luxury of diving head first unprepared" 

Anya just smiled and sips her tea, "That's why you are the King and he is the Prince" 

"Still, he so... So..."

"Impulsive and emotional" Anya finished his saying, "We don't get to do that"

"Yes, the less we feel, talk or blink-"

"Or breath. The better" Anya added, "Your people doesn't need hysteria from the palace. Don't take sides. Being this neutral is inhuman"

Ezran put his elbow on the table and lay his head to his hands, "So what should I do? With the prisoner?" 

"Justice is justice, there's no denying it" Ezran flinch at those words. He know what he should do, "Don't look at me like that, i know Katolis is a passifist kingdom but that elf killed so many. Either you do what needs to be done or the people will"

Anya took Ezran other that is laying across the table at look at him firmly, "We are surrounded by people that think they could better than us. but over what is worth, the crown has landed on our head. We must separate personal indulgence over duty"

The young king said nothing nothing took her words slowly and carefully. He never like giving punishment, it's just not his way but he's not naive either. This prisoner is dangerous to be kept alive.

Ezran held his opposite hand tighter and give a slight smile. He knows he always can count on her.

"I understand" Ezran said stern, "I promised didn't i, Theo will get what he deserve and as for my brother..."

The King chose his next words carefully, "Will know his place as the servant of the crown and the crown himself"

...

Night in Katolis is much warmer than in the studies, that Theo knows for sure. As comfortable as this is, the elf got a job to do. He wasn't planning to get captured. Stupid Claudia, leaving him with these people. She may be pretty and dangerous but this set a lowest of judgment inside of Theo's opinions of the dark mage.

  
Seeing the now dried up blood on the stone floor left by the prince, he smile. The skywing elf just need an excellent timing to escape. Hearing footsteps from the outside of his cell, the skywing elf got back to his original position and put on his smolder.

Y'know to piss people off.

Once the door opened a lady come in holding a tray of food, from her outfits it looks like one of the castle staff.

Great a new friend, "what's a pretty lady like you doing in here?"

The girl just smile sincerely, Theo hates those. Sincerety.

"Ignore me, just a humble Handmaiden bringing a murderer his share of outdated food" Lyanna set the tray down to the latch under the cell.

"My, my what bravery. I know I'm handsome but this is too much" the skywing elf sitting closer to the human, "Such kindness for your enemies"

"Not kindness" Lyanna stated, before she could sit on the dirty floor out of reflex the elf interfer.

"Don't sit my lady, it will dirty your pretty clothes" Theo ask almost too nicely.

The Handmaiden just smile and sit anyway, "I have others"

Theo just smirk and let the subject go, he saw the tray that has been passed to his direction. Clearly outdated but it's more fancy than scraps thats for sure.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, "I mean I know already, but I need to make sure"

"Theo"

As the elf eats, Lyanna waited for another response, "That's it?"

"I go by a different name depending, but this name suits me best" the elf explained.

"Ahhhh, you must be quite the killer"

Lyanna said almost to innocently it makes  
Theo almost spit his food, "Are you always this nice or are you just airy?"

Lyanna, "Curious. Curiosity makes people stupid"

Theo shake his head disagreeing, "The last time I check curiosity makes people smarter"

Lyanna, "Curiosity also killed the cat"

"We can agree to disagree, say what's your name curious one?"

"Elena" Lyanna lie, Theo catches that but he decided to play along, "I'm the Handmaiden of the soon to be princess, the one your friend just kidnapped"

Small laughs escape out of Theo's mouth. Truly curious, this is interesting, "I see, the palace is hiring a liar as well"

Lyanna just looks at him blankly, "Why would I lie?"

Theo shrugs, "Motives, curious one. A player in the king's stupid little games"

Lyanna stayed silent watching him eat, it's charming but creppy. Theo don't like the this human behave herself.

"The King is a child. He doesn't play games" her expression are blank as a dark canvas, "He can't play games"

"Why is that? Traitorous statement! Why would you say that to your owner? Selling him so short" Theo held a laugh.

"Truly he can't. He's not wired that way"

Theo smirks, "And you are?"

"Yes" Lyanna put up her fakest smile, "Enemy of my enemy" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter. I post a new one in new year's as a present for now. HAPPY HOLIDAYS


	18. Great Beyond the Ultimate Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elarion the Midnight star, The city of ruins. Both Perspectives translated.
> 
> His eyebrows raised. He learned this in school. Surely the book back then was not this thick, his curiosity makes him open the book for he wishes to read something he found slightly familiar. The first page was a poem that he recognizes, having his mother sometime read it to him a long long time ago.

Cursed Caldera was not as cursed as Callum remembered a year ago. After flying for almost 5 hours, he's always glad to see some humans and some Moonshadow elf that is visiting the place. It makes the Cursed Caldera more lively and less 'cursed'. Once he landed, he asked one of the elves that been guarding the area for the location of a certain elf. They pointed the direction to the library, of course where else can Lujanne might appear in.

"I've been expecting you Prince Callum" he heard while opening the door to the library, seeing Lunjane in a meditating state.

Callum, "Great you knew already, did your elf magic tell you?"

"Nope, from the Bimbo" Lujanne take out a piece of paper and showing it to him.

Soren, smart.

Lujanne, "Ever since Allen and I fixed and opened the Moonhege to the public this place had been nothing but crowded with disciples. I thought I could get some peace and quiet, planning my wedding but no. Bimbo had to send an emergency arrow"

The dark tone at the end sends shivers down Callum's spine, he ignores the last part and walked closer to the woman and looked around the library, "How much did he tell you?"

Lunjane, "From Rayla captured and how all of us are in mortal danger because he has the key of Arravos. Let's just say we are fucked"

The prince shrugs, " Rayla is captured let's get into that, and what's with this Key of Arravos anyway? it's just a wooden box that lights up every time it's near a certain arcanum"

Lujanne set her feet down on the purple stones beneath her, she walks across the farthest section in the library with Callum following her trail. Once she stops so did the prince and he glances at the title carved on the Moonteak wood, On top, it's written in an elven language that Callum hasn't learned yet. From the strokes of the letter, it looks like it belongs to the Star-Touch elf.

"Are you familiar with the Archmage Arravos?" 

He tried to put the thoughts together, Callum is too familiar with the name. Not only he is behind all the shits that happen back then at the storm spire, what he knows so far about the elf is a surface level understanding. All the teachers that had thought the prince one thing, this man is a disgrace to the magic of the primal sources. He has done things that are too horrible to imagine, sacrifice things that should have been sacrificed. 

"I'm aware, " Callum exclaims as he watches Lunjane pull some books out of its section, "The so-called Fallen Star. The first to master six primal sources and dark magic. What's his deal?"

"I am not familiar with the grand events of the banishment of your kind to the west for I am just a just humble disciple back then, let just say his reputation among the elves are complicated" She paused to open a book and hands it to the prince, which the prince almost dropped.

"Even though our connection to the primal sources is no different like moon and stars. Arravos kind is very secretive and tends to hide from the rest Xadia. Moon tends to focus on the now of things, while stars tend to look beyond" Lujanne explains while handing more books, "Xadia is a big place back then, yet he is able to become a sensation. A start-touch elf out of all races"

the door hinges moved, a voice calling the Moonshadow elf with corny names. if Callum didn't know any better, he would have thought it was someone so drunk with love. 

but it's just Allen.

Hearing this Callum gives Lujanne a smile, leaning sideways from the books that he carried so the elf can see that it's okay to leave, "It's okay Lujanne, go plan your wedding"

The older elf just laughs and ruffles his hair, "Yes. I hope you can find Rayla soon. You also have a wedding to plan"

Lujanne couldn't see it from the piles of books but Callum's cheek slightly pink. Hearing the other footsteps getting farther and farther away. Callum settles himself on the floor of the library and starts to choose the books randomly. he settles himself in the ground like he used to be in the library a few hours ago.

"lovoaxar toxt" he commands after drawing the runes on top of the first book he opened.

_Star Combust, Life after Destruction_

_a guide to Star-touch Elf history and early Philosophy._

Nexus. This is will be some heavy stuff isn't it, the prince thought.

_The first wisemen of the Star-touch elves we born in darkness along with the Sunfire elves. They are the first elves that roam the land. Unlike the first humans that were created out of evolution, these first two races of elves were given magic by their surroundings as a gift from Gaiya._

_This is a start, after the Pleistocene. Gaiya have graced the land with unbelievable sources of magic and the other races were born out of this magic as well. Unlike other races that develop their culture in a short amount of time. Star-touch elves did not have the luxury of cultivating their magic since the races adapt so well with humankind. They lived and shared their life with the first humans. Even develop society and ruled together as a whole, even though they are of the elven races, Their connection to the present makes them arrogant._

_But a certain elf found a better way of living. It is unknown what makes the Star-touch elves separated their kind from the rest of the world, but it is known that they are protecting their unique sense of power and ability. Seeing far beyond arms reach._

_One day they just disappear, this event is called Munfasil. Not exactly gone from the world but on to the next one. The life beyond life and death is what they called it, where the sky and the ocean became one as a whole. This place was believed to be heaven among creatures. Star-touch elves new Homeland, Alkhira._

_Only the mage of the Star-touch elf goes out of their homeland and interacts with other elves. This is why their mage was born by generations to limit the interactions with others. their interaction is very little and they mannered themself in a way that no creature can understand. Munfasil changes their race forever._

Callum, "Maybe I'm too dumb for this"

The Prince set the book down to let his mind rest. He is familiar with the confusing words of Xadia books but this is beyond his understanding. When he tries to look for another book that is maybe up to his speed. he noticed human words in one of the books on the bottom of the shelf. He pulled it out and read the tile.

_Elarion the Midnight star, The city of ruins. Both Perspectives translated._

His eyebrows raised. He learned this in school. Surely the book back then was not this thick, his curiosity makes him open the book for he wishes to read something he found slightly familiar. The first page was a poem that he recognizes, having his mother sometime read it to him a long long time ago.

_**Elarion, trembling seedling** _

_**Lying on the ground on an icy night.** _

_**And in the cold** _ _**S** _

_**he pulled her roots** _

_**Defying the deadly winter bite.** _

_**  
** **Elarion, and her open flower,** _

_**Afraid of wilt, darkness, and death,** _

_**She searched the darkness** _

_**For a Spark** _

_**A** _ _**nd caught the eyes of a hungry dragon.** _

_  
**Elarion, the fearful fool,** _

_**Reached her white branches toward the night,** _

_**Asking the stars** _

_**To receive their light** _

_**And stop the fire of the raging dragon.** _

_  
**Elarion, a heavy body,** **Cried as the stars of the sky turned to black,** _

_**They turned their backs** _

_**They concealed their light,** _

_**They left Elarion to die.** _

_  
**Elarion, her shell struggled death,** _

_**She withered and suffered in darkness,** _

_**Until the last star** _

_**Linked from afar:** **a fire, a gift, a spark.** _

_  
**Elarion, with her pure whiteness,** _

_**Embraced the great black night flame.** _

_**When she bent down,** _

_**She declared her faith,** _

_**She whispered, "Aaravos," his name.**   
**Elarion, black-eyed child,** _

_**Her twisted roots spread deep and far,** _

_**The humans' might** _

_**Sparked by the light** _

_**Of Aaravos, her midnight star.** _

With the sound of her mother come back ringing in his ears, Callum couldn't help but smile a little bit. Okay, so Arravos is the one who saved Elerion, cool. So what's the changing point?

_1000 years after Munfasil, the city of Elarion was founded. Due to harsh weather conditions leading to famine, the city would initially face a time of struggle and starvation, leading the citizens to suffer. Pitying their situation, the unicorns wished to help them, as they did not believe humans deserved to suffer just because they were born without magic._

_Despite being warned by elves (learning from the Star-touch elves) not to trust the humans, as they believed that they would have been born with magic if they were meant to use it, the unicorns gifted a few wise humans powerful stones containing vast energy, called Primal Stones. They then taught the humans how to draw runes and speak in Ancient Draconic in order to cast spells. This era marked the turning point in history for humanity known as the "Rise of Elarion". Humans began building great civilizations, developing the arts, thriving, and growing. However, one day a mage, named Ziard, came into possession of an ancient staff, gifted to him by one of the "great ones", which led him to the discovery of dark magic._

Huh, elves that do dark magic, Callum thought. So what's wrong, Humans cannot defend themselves. It's okay to think about such things.

_Dark mages and their followers began to hunt and poach magical creatures throughout Xadia, as they needed fuel for their spells: A griffins' talon, a feather from a Moon Pheonix, any part of a creature where magic was concentrated. Perhaps the most valuable and sought-after prize of all was a unicorn's horn. Eventually, the humans hunted the unicorns' horns until they went extinct._

_Sol Regem met Ziard on a mountaintop near the city, where he presented him with an ultimatum: give up dark magic or witness the destruction of Elarion. Ziard refused and used his magic to attack the Dragon King, effectively blinding him for life, though the mage was killed in the process. Sol Regem later carried out his plans and destroyed the city with nearly all its inhabitants. Only a few people managed to survive thanks to 's intervention. The city was since then abandoned and presently lies in ruins._ _  
_

Never mind he hates his kind. Although some parts of his mind are trying to justify the human's action to the tragedy, he knows taking any magic from any creature is wrong. Callum flips to the familiar parts of the book trying to find other details. 

_Arravos the one who started all of this runs back to his homeland. But he came back to the mortal world right after and seek sanctuary beyond Xadia near Elarion the city of his dreams. Where the moon touches the sea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some of the official TPD wikis for the poem and Elarion. PROPS TO THEM. Anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR.   
> Munsafil means detach in Arabic and Alkhirah means after life in Arabic as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for your support i see you in two weeks.


	19. A Cup of Tea and Empty Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is Claudia's turn to look at the other, "What?"
> 
> "The things that drive you. I look still remember the way that man looks from above after I pushed him" Rayla speak slowly choosing her words, "Still have nightmares about it. Callum saw it too I'm sure of it"
> 
> Whatever little game the other is playing Claudia is having none of it, "Yes. I picked up the pieces after fall"

It's been days maybe weeks, Rayla is getting thinner and thinner. The monster that kept her here is giving her enough food to survive but not enough to keep her energized. Finally getting used to the darkness she's not sure how to react anymore. A lot of things Rayla is uncertain about, but she is sure about one thing. 

She is getting the fuck out of this place. 

This is a maybe in her head, but she memorizes the guard duty in front of her cell. it's vague but it a good enough prediction for her to risk her life on it. 

...

In the studies, A dark mage and an elven dark mage were sitting across from one another. Rayla's life essence was used to keep Viren's power and appearance while Arravos is looking as starry as ever drinking tea and giving looks at each other, hate or spite one may never know, but a discussion is going on for some time now, and Viren is given no answer by the elf.

"I ask you again, what's next" The old man gritted his teeth starting to get tired.

Arravos just look at the fireplace, calm as ever. Funny considering the plan failed and he still looks unshaken, Viren knows what the key might do but it still doesn't make sense in his logic. If the key will upgrade their forces, they have all the sources, man, and materials even without the stupid wooden box. 

"The key provides insurance. Something even I cannot do" He speaks, "Honestly you humans, why can you just follow orders correctly"

"You're not my king Arravos. I don't serve you. I don't do Kings anymore, not after what I've done" Viren said the last part quietly, "How about the Prince? I'm sorry your so-called apprentice left"

Arravos shrug working, "Working on it. He will come to his senses and bent" 

Crackling of wood as the fire spread the warm chill in the studies. The ruins of Elario is not a luxurious shelter. The lost empire came back to its original state, storms and famine once again became its most iconic things. 

"For someone who lost their greatest apprentice, you're already replacing him. I feel bad for the boy" Viren took another sip of tea.

"For someone that bring their son back from the promise of death, we know that they fight hell and back to survive,"

Viren gives him a side-eye ignoring the rage bringing that story up, "We've been hidden for 3 years and the moment my daughter and your elfling went to do the first task they failed like you said they would. I still argue that this is unnecessary. You could have my daughter killed"

Arravos put his ceramic glass down and walk to the big table behind them. Viren followed behind standing again in front of the elf, trying to predict the words that will come to his mouth next. 

"We could have won back then. But the Valiant Rayla did something that I couldn't foresee" Arravos shift the maps and papers aside and draw a moon rune, "Emotions, how complicated. She's interesting for sure. Brave I can give her that. But so... stupid" 

"She killed me!", Viren raises an eyebrow not sure of where the conversation is going. 

It's been happening quite a lot between the two of them. Either he's getting stupid because of the lack of magic or Arravos is getting more arrogant. It couldn't be the first one so it must be the second. 

"If we are done not using all of Rayla essense anymore and you're bored with her existence. So what, we just let her go?" Viren add the last thing as a joke but seeing the reaction of the other make him rage, 

"No! absolutely not! we still need her for trading" The dark mage had forgotten how many times he raises his voice now, "We have more luck with her than not"

"We don't need her for the exchange. Once the Prince arrive I'll deal with him" 

"What is with you! Claudia almost died for that unnecessary plan and now you're just letting her go!" Viren voice raise making the other turn on his smug, "She will escape and killed us all" 

Arravos just sigh and toss him a map. The latter walk to the side of the Viren and point at a town between Elarion and the vast black sea, "She will go here first. Either she died or come back. But her missing is more than enough for me to my dear Callum"

Seeing the name on the map bring chills down Viren's spine, and he just looks at the other uncertain, "Making your enemies stronger is a stupid decision"

"Depending on the context" The other replies, "I need you to control your daughter when this happens" 

"Of course, " The human rolls his eyes, "Why make things more complicated than needed? it's not like you to believe in uncertainty"

Arravos turn his way, not facing the table, and lean his hips to it and crossing his blue-ish arms, " Something good must be earned first to create a peaceful world. One cannot exist without the other. Darkness and light, chaos and peace. We are going to break that cycle until only the powerful remains"

"I suggest you desire something else" Viren responds simply, he knows better than to question Arravos. But he is still skeptical, so far only some plan of the other had worked. Although when it worked, it worked wonders. 

"What is our plan exactly, you get your new apprentice and we slaughter the East Katolian army. Break the Barrier. You let the Moonshadow elf go wander until she possibly dies and then..." Viren close the maps, "You rule?"

"We take what is ours, Xadia, Katolis, everything we ever wanted" Arravos smiled. 

Viren took that smile as an agreement between them, "Shall we begin?"

...

Claudia walk around the base, Some guards straighten their body once they saw her streak of white hair. Claudia got used to the number of elves and humans residing in this place. It used to be a problem for her, but her dad believes otherwise. 

_"Our purpose is not to divide Claudia. This is the ideal of living. Humans and Elves living free to do whatever kind of magic that can uphold their lives. Dark magic and Magic living in Harmony" Viren explains the first time._

_"They hurt you father" Claudia argues, "Surely that can't be forgiven"_

_Viren smiles sweetly at his daughter, "Is not as simple as black or white Claudia. We are fighting for the existence of our magic. If another creature is fighting for the same reason. Why not help each other in the cause"_

_Claudia didn't answer anymore, stayed still inside the base they just settled for the time being. crossing the border was not easy. Let alone transporting an army. For now, she just accepts that this is their existence now. She doesn't hate the elves, only some of them that she held resentment to. Arravos IS the one that gave her the idea to resurrect her father and she will always be grateful for that. But the rest, she cannot trust._

Keeping those memories to herself again she begins to check on her father's killer, the reason Viren's body is scattered for her to pick up and stitch together. She will hate her forever for making her experience that. On that day, she was born anew and she never forgives the world for it.

As enemy goes, honestly the Moonshadow elf and Callum were not that bad. But jealousy somehow filled the young dark mage heart and she will never have the happiness that she once held dear. Her family will never be whole again, not that it was whole in the first place but that what makes it worse. 

The ocean-born elves that are standing in front of the door, known for their importance bow in front of her and step aside. Claudia doesn't share a second glance and open the door. She looks inside and sees her enemy curled up in the darkest part of the cell. Somehow this amuses her. 

"Not so powerful now are you?" Claudia sitting near the door opposite the other, " Thanks for the magic. I really need it"

Rayla didn't bother to answer her, she must look weak inside her capture eyes. She hates feeling helpless, this is the worst. Claudia taunting far enough that her chain in her wrist prevents her from shutting her up. 

"Oh please don't give me that look. I just wanted to talk"

"The last time one of you said that you took my horn. Leave me alone" The young elf answer, clearly tired. 

Claudia knows how hard for her to accomplish her reason to come here if Rayla keep her pathetic act so she makes everything brief, "Its about Soren"

That seems to wake Rayla interest and she takes a glance at the dark mage, "What about him?"

"Is he well?" Claudia asks with all the sincerity that she had left. 

Rayla seems to be taken back by the sudden change of mood. Is not as deadly as before, "He has never been greater, still an idiot but he's always like that. That's why the guards love him so much" 

After the brief explanation, Claudia looks relieved for a second perhaps the humanity in her still stayed after all. Rayla took this as an opportunity. This is the time. 

"You know, I understand you" 

Now is Claudia's turn to look at the other, "What?"

"The things that drive you. I look still remember the way that man looks from above after I pushed him" Rayla speak slowly choosing her words, "Still have nightmares about it. Callum saw it too I'm sure of it"

Whatever little game the other is playing Claudia is having none of it, "Yes. I picked up the pieces after fall"

"I'm sorry it had to be done" Rayla looks down at the prison pavement, watching how the light escapes from outside the cracks under the door, "He was trying to kill my friend"

"So you killed him instead. Such logic!" The mage exclaims.

"We have our priorities and necessities, I don't see you crying over the guards that you killed in Katolis and that man, Corvus friend yea you killed him as well and who knows what else have you done the last years? All of us aren't exactly sure what's right or wrong. But I made a choice, to protect"

Claudia gritted her teeth, something in her head told her that this makes sense. Honestly, she isn't sure what she's doing half of the time. She followed her father's footsteps and his devotion to family to the ends of the earth. Everything was taken from her, she's only helping him taking it back. It's the least that the world can do to her after every little shit that she went through. 

"I've been told to kill many times, and I always hesitate. Your late King Harrow and Ezran was my first Human task. I won't even hesitate if Ezran didn't show me Zym's egg. How can I justify killing someone for something they didn't do. Then I realize I always had doubts about taking someone's lives"

The other had no reason to listen but she did anyway, her knuckles that gripping her skirt had become white at this point.

Rayla then looked at the other, "But for Him. I had no doubts. Only choices, either I stopped him or die trying. So yes, I understand you"

"I'm not here to justify existence to you" The dark mage stand her ground filling as she had enough and opening the door, "You have no idea what it's like-"

"Wait!"

The dark mage instantly stopped herself without looking a the other. Rayla raises her head, "How are the tides?"

"What-" taken back by such question, "Does this have to do with your story of justice. It very high, you weird little monster" 

Once Claudia stormed out of the room. Rayla stayed silent for a minute, smiling in the darkness. Everything is silent, only a wind blowing onto her face every few minutes. She took a couple of breaths slowly savoring the chance of might living another day. The light that escapes under the door shifts and the guards have gone to switch with another. Rayla took another breath, feeling her skin turn purple and the marks on her face glow sky blue. 

This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... I'm back, next one probably coming next week if you don't mind. For now, let's see how rayla is doing...  
> *looking at the outlines of this book* ...ohhh not very well


End file.
